El Mayordomo
by serendipity-789
Summary: Harry perdió la guerra y ahora vive en el mundo muggle, pero alguien de su pasado vuelve para revolver su mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es un experimento que hice hace ya tiempo, dudaba si subirlo o no, pero me han animado. Supongo que los capítulos, los subiré con rapidez, siempre que pueda e iré modificando cosillas según vuestros comentarios.

Son páginas de diario, y como tales, dan cosas por sobreentendidas, otras no quedan muy claras, y hay poco diálogo, lo que exige que pongáis en marcha vuestra imaginación. Sé que no es a lo que os tengo acostumbradas/os pero en el momento que lo escribí, me apetecía cambiar de registro. Espero que os guste.

Bss. S.

--- Capítulo 1 ---

Querido diario:

Hoy hace 6 años que acabó la guerra – Suspiro – Aunque el traidor Severus Snape, Señor Oscuro, me permitió vivir (sabe Dios por qué) a cambio de no volver al mundo mágico, no puedo evitar en estas fechas el disfrazarme y acudir a la fosa común en la que yacen todos mis amigos, todos mis seres queridos y llorar por ellos. Sé que es arriesgado, pero necesito llorar aunque solo sea una vez al año, y ver a lo lejos a Remus, atado como un animal a los pies de ese cerdo que siempre se acerca por ahí con sus adoradores para brindar por su triunfo. Solo él y yo hemos sobrevivido, y a veces creo que ninguno de los dos lo queríamos.

Por algún miembro de la resistencia, sé que se ha intentado quitar la vida un par de veces, pero él lo trae siempre de vuelta, su castigo es no morir y seguir maldito. Si algún día puedo hacer algo por él, lo haré, aunque sea lo último que haga… por lo menos a él no puedo fallarlo.

Estoy muy contento en mi nuevo puesto… ¡Ah! hace tanto que no escribo que no te lo he contado… por fin me ascendieron en el hotel. Ahora soy el mayordomo del ático, tengo las dos mejores suites del hotel bajo mi responsabilidad. Según el gerente soy el mayordomo más joven que ha conseguido este puesto. Tengo dos ayudantes y 6 camareras a mi cargo, estoy rodeado de mujeres, y contrariamente a lo que se dice, entre ellas no hay problemas y es bastante divertido trabajar.

Los clientes de estas suites son de todo tipo, ricos si, pero los hay que saben estar y los hay que no. Por ejemplo, el último fin de semana estuvo un músico de folk que estaba todo el día colocado y le dio por romper muebles, quiso forzar a una de las camareras y luego quiso acostarse conmigo… ¡en fin! un completo imbécil. Afortunadamente, aunque no tengo ya varita, sigo teniendo algún que otro poder y conseguí reducirlo. Pero no todos son así. El la suite "Fenicia" vive permanentemente una actriz famosa a la que calculo 35, aunque ella todos los años que llevo en este hotel, celebra los 28. Se llama Audrey y es elegante y educada. Con ella vive su asistente personal Penny y su perrito Sevy, le puse yo el nombre… y aunque parezca lo contrario, lo que empezó siendo una relación de odio (en aquel momento yo era camarero y estaba hasta el gorro de recoger sus cagaditas por todas las alfombras de la suite) ahora es de respeto y amistad. También tienen una gata persa que debe de ser viejísima, a la que llaman Atenea que se pasa el día entero durmiendo en un cojín tomando el sol, a veces creo que está disecada de lo poco que se mueve.

Bueno, llevo ya un mes y la verdad es que estoy bastante bien.

Como te decía antes, la resistencia se ha puesto en contacto conmigo varias veces, pero por temor a que Snape haga más daño a Remus, y porque aún sueño con mis amigos muertos, no he querido unirme a ellos, aunque les envío comida de cuando en cuando, medicamentos (ya que no pueden llegar con facilidad a la medicina mágica) y ropas.

Hoy me han informado de que Lucius Malfoy murió al fin, otra buena noticia, aunque no le ha debido de importar a nadie, porque en los actos de celebración de la victoria no había ni una sola señal de duelo, y su hijo y su marido estaban muy tranquilos.

Bueno, tengo que irme a trabajar, que ya entro de turno, hoy entra alguien nuevo a la suite "Persa" y quiero revisarlo todo antes de que entre. Prometo ser bueno y escribir más a menudo.

Harry cerró el diario y lo guardó en el cajón de su mesa de trabajo. Echó la llave y comenzó a arreglarse.

--- Gracias por leer ---


	2. Chapter 2

Vamos a ver… me he dado cuenta de que no es tan fácil seguir el diario como yo creía, ya que con tan poca información es difícil seguir el hilo (ante las quejas de algunas, hice una prueba con Santi y se perdía la mayor parte de las veces), así que voy a modificar el estilo para daros más información, aunque se pierda un poco el estilo de diario que yo quería dar. Meteré más diálogos y contaré cosas que se suponen sobreentendidas por Harry y que en teoría el no escribiría. Así que se alargarán un poco los capítulos. Pero no voy a cambiar el hilo de la historia ni el final, eso supongo que ya lo esperabais, jajajajajajajaja.

Bien, "recapitulando" la información del capítulo anterior (espero que esto te aclare las dudas Merche), Severus es el nuevo señor oscuro, Draco es su mano derecha y está casado. Solo sobrevivieron Harry que está desterrado en el mundo muggle y Remus que es la mascota de Severus y que no puede quitarse la vida voluntariamente porque el nuevo lord no quiere que descanse en paz. Harry se había enterado hacía poco de que Lucius había muerto, pero al ver a Draco en las celebraciones de la victoria le había llamado la atención que no mostrase signo de luto u ojeras… o algo que demostrase pena por la muerte de su padre, por eso lo anota, porque le llamó la atención. Creo que eso es todo… Bueno, espero que en este segundo capítulo las cosas estén mejor que en el anterior.

Como véis vuestros comentarios son útiles, así que no dejéis de decirme.

Besos

Serendipity…. M.O. Draconiana, Severusiana y Siriusana…. Por ahora… pronto más.

--- Capítulo 2 ---

Querido diario:

Estoy viviendo una pesadilla. Él ha vuelto a mi vida… es ¡horrible! Tiemblo solo de pensarlo. Con la suerte que había tenido esta semana con mis clientes…

Voy a empezar por el principio. Hace unos días, llegué a trabajar y me indicaron que por la noche había llegado un cliente nuevo para la suite Persa y que había dejado ya las órdenes convenientes a mi compañero del turno de noche. Subí y me dio un sobre cerrado con el logotipo del hotel. El nuevo huésped había ordenado el desayuno para las 8:00 y la orden de que yo lo levantase a las 7:30. Según suponía Beltrán, en el sobre había dejado más instrucciones. Me quedé petrificado al escucharle decir:

.- Sabes, el tal Malfoy trae locas a todas las del servicio, es un tipo bien plantado.

Al oír su nombre creí que me moría. ¿Qué probabilidad habría de que fuera otro Malfoy¿Cuántos Malfoy hay en el mundo? Me quedé tan pálido que Beltrán se preocupó. Me sirvió una copa de aguardiente y simulé que había sido una bajada de tensión.

Cuando se hubo ido abrí tembloroso la carta, que ponía:

"Ni se te ocurra huir, Potter, no hagas tonterías. Recuerda de quién soy la mano derecha y el daño que puedo hacer al que va atado a su mano izquierda. D. M."

"Remus"- pensé - ¿qué podía hacer? Si me ponía enfermo o pedía vacaciones podrían hacerle daño… Draco es cruel, solo hay que recordar que ni lloró por la muerte de su padre… aunque ahora que lo pienso, seguro que él "el perfecto heredero" tuvo algo que ver con ella.

La alarma del reloj del despacho me indicó que debía darme prisa, ya se me ocurriría algo, pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada salvo obedecer.

Entré tembloroso y en silencio, en el dormitorio de la suite. En cuanto pisé dentro, abrió los ojos. El muy serpiente estaba al acecho, pero yo que he aprendido a mantener el tipo ante toda clase de clientes, no mostré nada de lo que en ese momento se estaba instalando a la altura de la boca de mi estómago.

.- Buenos días Señor – Me incliné y caminé hacia el cortinaje de las ventanas – Perdone si hice demasiado ruido al llegar. Espero que haya dormido bien. Abriré un poco para que entre la claridad, hace un precioso día soleado. – Le noté desperezarse y sentarse en la cama para observarme, esto me puso más nervioso, pero pude contenerme de nuevo- ¿Quiere que le prepare el baño antes de desayunar?

.- Si – Un monosílabo como respuesta, eso era una buena señal, al menos no había comenzado con insultos – Has sido ruidoso – No sé en qué estaría pensando, es Malfoy – Sí, he dormido bien y sí, prepárame el baño antes del desayuno.

Incliné la cabeza y me dirigí al baño a hacer mi trabajo. Al salir me lo encontré observándome desde el quicio de la puerta, apoyado con un batín de seda abierto dejando ver, distraídamente, su ropa interior. Recuerdo haber pensado que parecía un modelo de portada… si no fuera por la frialdad que trasmitían sus ojos grises…

.- Tienes que portarte bien conmigo "Harry", porque voy a estar por aquí una temporada.

.- Si señor Malfoy – Volví a hacer una reverencia, creo que pocas cosas me hubiesen humillado más en ese momento… y eso que no sabía lo que venía después….

.- Recuerda que yo puedo hacer la vida más fácil o más difícil a tu amigo.

Asentí y me dejó pasar. Cerró tras de sí y al rato, justo cuando el desayuno entraba por la puerta, apareció ya preparado para irse.

Le presenté al servicio, las chicas encantadas de verlo y después desayunó despacio.

.- ¿Va a venir su esposo? – Me atreví a preguntar. Estaba deseando saberlo, porque me planteaba seriamente tirarme por el balcón… aunque Remus…

.- No – Dijo doblando el periódico muggle que había estado leyendo – Blaise tiene trabajo en Francia - ¿Era impresión mía o me había respondido con normalidad? – No volveré hasta la noche. Tu turno termina a las 10 ¿verdad? – Asentí con la cabeza – Vendré antes, tenlo todo preparado para darme un masaje completo… ¿Quieres que de algún recado a tu amigo?

La verdad es que no supe como interpretar esta última pregunta¿era para burlarse o no, pero asintiendo me dirigí al mueble–bar y saqué una chocolatina, tenía que arriesgarme. Él la cogió y la observó unos segundos. Se acercó despacio a mí y me cogió del cuello suavemente con su mano derecha. Yo me quedé paralizado mirando sus profundos ojos grises y sintiendo como con su pulgar delineaba mis labios y luego acercaba los suyos para besarme. En ese momento reaccioné e instintivamente me aparté. Él cogió la chocolatina e hizo el amago de tirarla en la papelera… ¡No! Grité yo, y entonces se acercó de nuevo a mí, yo temblaba como una hoja, pero no me aparté y dejé que me besara, dejé que besara mis labios y metiera su lengua en mi boca…

Cuando se hubo ido vomité todo el desayuno… Esto iba a ser más duro y difícil de lo que yo pensaba al principio. Esperaba humillaciones, insultos, órdenes sin sentido… pero no que se acercara a mí tanto… no que me besara… Así que me siento terriblemente mal. Nadie me besaba desde el colegio. Haré todo lo que pueda por Remus… pero no sé hasta donde podré llegar, no sé cual es su límite si es que lo tiene, no sé qué es lo que quiere de mí… Quiero dormirme y despertar sintiendo que todo esto es una pesadilla…

Bueno, sigo contándote…

Pasé todo el día como pude, intentando entretenerme para no pensar. A las 20:30 llegó y me mandó llamar, la verdad es que cualquiera de mis ayudantes le hubiera dado un masaje encantadas pero no me atreví a contradecirle... Yo ya lo tenía todo preparado y me había armado con todo el valor que me queda desde la guerra. Le di el masaje pensando en que no le conocía, en que no sabía nada de él, porque si no, no hubiese podido tocarlo. Me llamó la atención ver que tenía alguna que otra cicatriz y que se mantenía muy en forma. Después de todo, tiene 23 años, como yo. Él pareció disfrutar con el masaje, porque no se quejó ni una sola vez… Aunque hizo algo muy raro… Cuando terminé y estaba recogiendo, él se incorporó despacio para ir a la ducha, pero antes, me cogió una de mis manos y acarició la palma con sus dedos, como comprobando algo en ella, tal vez la suavidad… (Con este trabajo no tengo más remedio que cuidarlas) me miró unos instantes a los ojos de forma cálida y se fue sin decir nada… Me quedé flipado… lo que hace un masaje… amansa a las fieras… Sonreí para mí y seguí recogiendo todo.

Cuando le serví la cena me dio el envoltorio de la chocolatina. Estaba abierta a lo largo, no como es habitual, realmente se la había dado a Remus. Sonreí de nuevo, no pude evitarlo, casi lloro… bueno, lloré al salir de allí cuando él no podía verme… ¿por qué lo hacía¿qué quería de mí?

Ayer le dejé que me besara de nuevo al irse con una nueva chocolatina, pero también me exigió el beso al regresar antes de darme el envoltorio. Esta mañana tuve que ser yo el que le besase y… juraría que le pasaba algo, porque le noté no sé… ansioso, cuando me abrazó, porque esta vez me abrazó, noté primero sus manos en mi cintura, y luego como suavemente se deslizaban entre mi chaqueta y mi camisa hacia mi espalda. Yo me quedé quieto… No quiero incitarle a nada ni mostrar nada de lo que pienso… Me gusta como huele, pero no quiero que haya malos entendidos y quiera pasar de ahí… Lo de los besos podré acostumbrarme, seguro, pero a sus manos… Espero que no quiera quitarme la ropa… ¿no habrá vuelto para eso? No, ya tuvo su oportunidad al final de la guerra cuando estuve encadenado en los calabozos… tal vez tenga problemas con Blaise y quiera vengarse… no sé… siempre fue una serpiente retorcida, tal vez solo sea un juego… se dice que en su casa siempre ha habido orgías y cosas por el estilo… Hasta que se casó tenía fama de pervertido y buscavidas, de estar metido en asociaciones raras como las de la película esa… la de Tom Cruise y Nicole Kid… ¡Aj¿Cómo se llamaba esa película?… ¡Eyes wide shut, esa… Tu ya sabes a lo que me refiero… vamos, se comentó que Lucius le casó con Zambini para controlarlo, y que Severus tuvo con él más que palabras… Tal vez alguna de las cicatrices que tiene sea de… ¿pero en qué estoy pensando? Creo que mis amigos tienen razón… necesito perder ya mi virginidad… porque mira que pensar justo en él como… Aj, que mal rollo me está entrando.

Acaban de avisarme desde recepción que ya ha vuelto y que sube en el ascensor. Mañana seguiré contándote.

--- Gracias por leer ---


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, holita…

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Parece que el segundo capítulo os gustó más y os dejó las cosas más claras, así que he corregido el que viene a continuación de la misma manera. Espero que siga siendo de vuestro agrado. Si no, ya sabéis para que sirven los comentarios… también sirven para decirme cosas agradables… a ver si ahora solo me vais a tirar piedras ¿eh?

Una aclaración, cuando Harry escribió sobre las orgías y el matrimonio de Draco, en realidad hablaba de rumores, él no sabe nada más que lo que le contaron otros.

A las/os que no he podido contestar el comentario porque no tengo forma "legal" de hacerlo… o sea, que no firmaron ni dejaron correo donde contestar, gracias por vuestros comentarios, los leí y creo que alguna sugerencia he pillado.

Bss.

S.

--- Capítulo 3 ---

Querido diario:

Hoy termina mi semana de vacaciones. La verdad es que por un lado me apetece volver a trabajar, pero por otro… no sé si él aún sigue en la suite…

Estoy repasando las últimas cosas que escribí, y creo que tengo que terminar de contarte qué pasó ese día y porqué he estado de vacaciones.

Como te contaba, llegó por la noche, me dio, como de costumbre y previo pago de un beso, que cada vez profundiza más… el envoltorio de la chocolatina y me susurró algo de que Remus quería saber que realmente era yo el que me ocupaba de él, la verdad es que estaba tan cerca de mi oreja, que hasta unos segundos después que rebobiné mentalmente, no me enteré de lo que me había dicho… ¿Te he contado lo nervioso que me ponen sus manos? La verdad es que todo él me pone nervioso cuando no sé lo que va a hacer después estando tan cerca… me hace sentir vulnerable.

Después de cenar y antes de irme me hizo quedar un rato tumbado junto a él viendo la televisión. Fue una situación muy rara, porque muchos huéspedes que vienen solos te piden que te quedes con ellos viendo la tele o jugando una partida de cartas o ajedrez, pero él quería tenerme a su lado en la cama…

La escena fue así… Él estaba ya acostado y tapado a penas con la sábana, y me miraba sonriendo mientras yo de pie dudaba que hacer… No tenía puesto nada de ropa y eso me ponía muy nervioso (hoy me estoy repitiendo lo sé, pero es que es cierto, le divierte ponerme nervioso)

.-Vamos Harry, sé buen chico y túmbate a mi lado – me dijo palmeando suavemente la cama – No tienes que meterte dentro… solo quitarte la chaqueta y aflojar la corbata de tu uniforme… prometo portarme bien.

.-Esto excede de mis competencias como mayordomo… - Respondí intentando parecer firme.

.-Ya, bueno, y que yo lleve chocolatinas a tu lobo excede las mías como mano derecha de mi Señor – Levantó la ceja en esa forma tan característica suya y sonrió mientras me miraba quitarme la chaqueta y la corbata para tumbarme a su lado, sobre la colcha, mientras mentalmente le maldecía.

Para ser sinceros, solo me puso una mano encima y lo único que hizo fue acariciarme el pelo. Yo miraba la película y él… bueno, estaba pensativo, mirando hacia mí y tan solo acariciaba mi pelo… Esto me relajó, es muy relajante que te acaricien el pelo, hasta llegué a olvidar lo ridículo de la situación por unos minutos. Era muy agradable que alguien me mimara un poco para variar, aunque no creo que él fuera muy consciente de que eso me agradara de otro modo no lo haría…

No dormí esa noche, estaba muy confuso y lleno de sensaciones extrañas para mí. Por un lado tenía que averiguar cómo indicar a Remus que sí que era yo el de las chocolatinas, y por otro, tenía que decidir cuál era mi límite en el precio a pagar.

Cuando no puedo dormir, ya sabes que voy al Decamerón a tomar unas copas y a observar a las parejas de baile. Bueno, a ti no te voy a mentir. Voy a ver a James, aunque ya no siento nada por él, es mi mejor amigo, me consiguió trabajo y me ayudó y me ayuda en todos los problemas que me surgen. Él y su pareja John (JxJ, jajajajajaja), perdón, acabo de perder el hilo… como te decía ellos son mi pilar en esta nueva vida.

James es medio hindú, lo que le hace terriblemente atractivo y exótico, por eso aunque intenta pasar desapercibido, siempre llama la atención. John, sin embargo, no llamaría jamás la atención por su físico, pero sí lo hace por su gusto por la ropa de colores estridentes… Es raro verle con alguna prenda discreta, sus colores son el verde lima y el amarillo a veces con un toque de negro, y siempre va muy maquillado.

.-La verdad es que no sé… ni tan siquiera intentó besarme o algo así – Dije apoyando mi jarra de cerveza sobre la barra mientras ambos me escuchaban.

.-¿Decepcionado? – preguntó John sentado a mi lado.

.-No… no, pero no sé… es que no sé que pensar.

.-No deberías volver a mezclarte con esos mafiosos – Nunca les dije lo del mundo mágico, para ellos lo resitué en el mundo del hampa, ya sabes, la cosa nostra – ¿Ese chico no fue el que te tuvo prisionero dos años atado en un cuartucho?

.-Sí, bueno… prisionero. Prisionero me tuvo el actual capo… - O sea Severus Serpiente-Venenosa Snape - Él solo era mi carcelero

.-Pues si en dos años atado no te hizo nada… No sé qué pensar, Harry – James, al otro lado de la barra, pasaba un trapo borrando los restos de bebidas.

.-Bueno… no me lo hizo… tal vez porque no pudo, su padre siempre estaba delante. Tal vez, ahora que éste… su padre, ha muerto… - Me encogí de hombros.

Mientras bebía otro sorbo, un recuerdo olvidado hasta ese momento volvió a mi memoria de forma muy clara… Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ello, creí que había conseguido olvidar la mayor parte de esos años.

_Me vi de nuevo con 17 años en el cuarto que usaban como mi calabozo. No sé cuanto tiempo llevaba allí preso y atado cuando un día entró él solo, sin su padre, eso no era lo normal… llevaba una fusta en la mano derecha como era su costumbre, así que cerré los ojos esperando que me golpeara como era lo habitual… pero no lo hizo, pasó su pulgar por mis labios llenos de heridas y después se acercó a besarme – _Temblé al recordar que fue el mismo gesto del otro día_ - Recuerdo que abrí los ojos sorprendido cuando noté la cercanía de su aliento, y recuerdo que él los tenía cerrados… Pero no llegó a besarme, un golpe en el pasillo nos sobresaltó anunciando la llegada de Lucius. Entonces me arrojó al suelo y comenzó a golpearme como siempre._

.-Puede que sea de los que les gusta la resistencia – John apuró su jarra y me sacó de mis recuerdos– Ya sabéis, rollo duro, por eso cuando te tuvo doblegado no le interesaste, y ahora que puedes resistirte… Lo he sufrido muchas veces, si no te resistes no se les pone dura, ahora, en cuanto pueden abofetearte… - Cerró el puño y dobló el codo en un claro gesto que indicaba lo que pasaba en esas situaciones – Como si fuera de mármol, Harry – Dijo refiriéndose al gesto

.-John… que soez puedes llegar a ser. ¿No ves que Harry se avergüenza con tus burradas?

.-Harry ya está curado de mí, además… sabe que cuando quiera, yo estoy a su disposición – Esto si que me avergonzó.

.-La gente poderosa está acostumbrada a tener lo que quiere, y que también se aburren pronto de ello, así que cuanto antes le des lo que está buscando, antes te dejará en paz… - Comentó James, cortando con la situación que se me hacía algo incómoda. Aunque para él era, o lo parecía, normal, nunca se ponía celoso, o al menos nunca lo mostraba en público.

.-El problema es que yo nunca… bueno, no he tenido tiempo – Dije como patética excusa ¡ni que ellos no lo supieran! - y que esa serpiente sea el primero no me hace ni pizca de gracia… - Balbuceé. Ambos saben que James podía haber sido el primero pero…

.-Entonces - Me sugirió John – Me pongo de nuevo a tu disposición, o si no, tómate un par de tranquilizantes con vino antes. Y si aún así no lo ves muy claro, intenta que todo esté a oscuras, así podrás imaginar que estás con quién te dé la gana – Dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a su esposo con picardía.

John fue chapero travestí hasta que James le sacó del pozo, eliminando las pocas esperanzas que yo, por aquél entonces tenía de ser su pareja. Supongo que de esto sabe algo, de lo de acostarse con quien uno no desea, digo… y también de lo otro, claro.

.-Y respecto a tu amigo… No sé, cuando yo quiero hablar con alguien le llamo por teléfono o le escribo una carta… ¿Qué te parece un vídeo?

.-James, es una idea estupenda… claro, Harry, puedes enviarle una cinta grabada.

La idea no sería mala en el mundo muggle, pero en el mágico… bueno, tal vez… pensé en ese momento.

Al día siguiente fui a trabajar con estas dos ideas en la cabeza, en la tienda de fotografía del metro compré una pequeña cámara de vídeo de esas que tienen una pequeña pantalla y en el despacho le gravé un mensaje corto y muy neutro, ya que no termino de confiar que Remus lo vea, o sea el único que lo haga.

Todo fue bien hasta que terminó de desayunar. Ya no me pongo tan nervioso cuando le hablo de algo que no es mi trabajo. Le enseñé la cámara de vídeo y le conté mi plan. Me miraba con curiosidad, supongo que mi estado de ánimo alegre llamó su atención, Luego, estuvo unos minutos, que se me hicieron eternos, dando vueltas en silencio alrededor mío.

.-¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar por él? – Preguntó poniéndose frente a mí. Por supuesto no le respondí, y dejé de sonreir – Entiendo… ¿a caso le amas? – Su mano se deslizó entre mis piernas empezando a acariciar… bueno, ya sabes… Yo cerré lo ojos y creo que dejé de respirar – Contéstame – Pidió con suavidad sin dejar de acariciarme.

.-No, no le amo, pero es lo único que tengo y no le voy a abandonar. Llegaré hasta donde haga falta por él – Se apartó de mi, dejándome confundido y le miré, supongo que buscando alguna aclaración.

.-Te estás convirtiendo en un gigoló solo por esto… - Me puso la cámara delante de la nariz - y por mucho que me guste tu cuerpo, no te quiero así – Me quedé alucinado¿qué es lo que quería, ahora?

.-¿Qué te importa a ti en lo que yo me convierta?

.-Si tú te conviertes en mi puta… ¿en qué me convierto yo?

.-En nada que no seas ya - Escupí con odio. Estaba claro que estaba jugando conmigo. Me abofeteó con fuerza. Luego me miró con cierta tristeza y me hizo una señal para que me fuera.

Le hice una reverencia y me fui disgustado a mi despacho y me habría quedado allí rabiando si no hubiese sido porque mis ayudantes me necesitaban. Stefany tenía problemas con Penny que ahora quería cambiar la decoración de la suite y Ana no conseguía imponerse a una de las de la limpieza que, por envidia creo yo, no hacía como debía su trabajo.

Por la noche me llamó cuando ya terminaba mi turno, no había ido ni a cenar. Al entrar, no me dejó ni reaccionar, me sujetó bruscamente de las muñecas y me empujó contra la pared. Me besó de una forma frenética. Estaba excitado, mucho por lo que pude notar cuando mi muslo rozó, sin querer, su entrepierna. Gimió con suavidad apartándose de mis labios y atacó mi cuello. El mundo comenzó a girar a toda prisa. Yo no estaba preparado para esto, pero tampoco sabía si pararlo. Una de sus manos bajó de nuevo hacia lo que comenzaba a ser mi erección, y la acarició con más fuerza, provocando que el que gimiera fuera yo. Entonces, justo en el momento en el que me iba a rendir, en el que iba a dejar que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera…me soltó, dejándome totalmente desorientado. Se apartó un par de metros de mí, y se colocó un poco la ropa. Me miró con frialdad y me lanzó la cinta de vídeo.

.-A más riesgo con tus mensajes a Remus, mayor precio, Harry… puesto que has decidido que sea ese el camino, lo seguiré – Yo tragaba saliva intentando regular mi respiración, y que mi cabeza asimilara que es lo que estaba pasando ahí.

.-El camino ¿para qué? - Mi boca estaba seca. El sonrió con altanería – Quiero acabar con esto… coge ya lo que deseas Malfoy, estoy aquí.

.-No, todavía no. Quiero disfrutar contigo Harry.

.-Pero… ¿qué más quieres¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

.-Te informo – Dijo caminando hacia el baño e ignorando mi pregunta - que mi esposo, el señor Zambini viene a pasar unos días conmigo en el hotel, así que tal vez es un buen momento para que te vayas de vacaciones… Buenas noches – Sin más cerró la puerta del baño tras él y me dejó allí plantado, escuchando como empezaba a correr el agua de la ducha.

No me lo pensé dos veces. Después de llorar y desahogarme, de todo lo que tenía que desahogarme, encerrado en mi despacho, pedí la mitad de mis días de vacaciones. Pensé que tal vez el viajar me aclarase un poco las ideas, y me quitase la extraña sensación que él me había dejado aquella noche. Dudaba de mi mismo, no sabía si realmente quería acostarme con él o acabar con todo esto. La verdad es que a día de hoy que te escribo, sigo confuso… aunque ya no tanto, creo que me apetece sobre todo la segunda, porque me gusta su cuerpo, pero imaginarme gimiendo en sus brazos es algo que me supera, estoy seguro de que después me odiaría a mí mismo… lo siento por Remus, pero ahí está mi límite…

Sigo contándote… Me he ido a España unos días, allí la temperatura es más suave que en Londres, y además, practico el idioma, el sector servicios allí es casi tan importante como el francés y me gustaría en un futuro invertir en un pequeño hotelito, de esos que se dicen "con encanto". También aproveché para grabar cosas a Remus, siempre le gustó ese país, tal vez por eso lo elegí.

No te he contado que él también me había grabado un pequeño mensaje en la cinta que me dio Malfoy, en él me decía que ahora podía dormir tranquilo y que ver mi cara y saber de mí era lo que le hacía seguir adelante. "Vuelvo a tener esperanza, cachorro", esa era su frase final. La he visto un millón de veces. Sé que él entendería mi decisión…

--- Gracias por leer ---


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, holita… Aquí ataco de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, que sale en mal momento porque supongo que muchas/os estaréis con el sexto libro y no tendréis ganas de fics, pero para cuando terminéis, aquí está.

Aclaraciones:

Draco está en el mundo muggle porque Severus le ha encargado una misión, que por supuesto no os voy a desvelar aún. Blaise está de viaje en Francia por negocios, pero regresa unos días para estar con su esposo y de paso vigilar que todo está en su sitio, por eso va al hotel y no a su casa. Después se vuelve a ir de viaje por negocios. A su regreso será cuando… Y hasta aquí puedo contar…. Jajajajajaja. Draco sabe que si Blaise tiene la oportunidad de dar órdenes a Harry puede haber problemas, por eso le avisa.

Bueno, espero haber aclarado las dudas. Para más ya sabéis, comentarios….

Bss. S.

--- Capítulo 4 ---

Querido diario:

A mi vuelta las cosas han cambiado mucho, Blaise le ha debido de poner las pilas o algo así, porque ni se me acerca, aunque me hace quedar para ver la tele y cosas así, pero como te dije, eso lo hacen muchos clientes del hotel cuando están solos. Ahora que lo pienso… no creo que Blaise sepa nada, si supiera algo, Draco no me habría dicho que me fuera de vacaciones ¿verdad?

El que está de vacaciones ahora es él, llevó mi cinta de las vacaciones y me trajo otra de vuelta, Remus mejora por momentos, se le nota, está más optimista, y bromea diciendo que Snape está muy desconcertado porque le ve feliz. Malfoy me dijo que durante un par de semanas no iba a ir al cuartel de su orden, además Severus se iba a Polonia y se llevaba a su mascota con él. Me molesta mucho que se refiera a Remus como mascota, pero no quiero crear polémica después de todo lo que está pasando.

La verdad es que estoy muy sorprendido, pensé que me haría la vida imposible, pero no, claro que tampoco me la facilita. Anoche estuvimos viendo una película de espías de la 2ª guerra mundial, la protagonista se hace espía por amor, pensando que han matado a su prometido. En Alemania conoce a un agente doble del que se enamora que al final la salva la vida, pero él pierde la suya. Y luego resulta que su prometido estaba vivo en un campo de prisioneros…

Me preguntó por la resistencia, si conocía a alguien o se habían puesto en contacto conmigo. Le dije que ni tan siquiera sabía que existiese resistencia al nuevo tirano pero que me alegraba de saber que no todos en el mundo mágico estaban asustados o con el cerebro atrofiado. Que no esté con ellos no significa que les vaya a traicionar ¿no crees? No pareció creerme.

.-¿Qué dirías si te confesase que soy un agente doble? – Me soltó de golpe.

.-No te creería. No traicionarías a tu padrino – Contesté intentando disimilar mi sobresalto, el tema no me gustaba.

.-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

.-Las ratas trabajan en grupo, por eso son tan difíciles de eliminar. Severus es demasiado listo para confundirse al elegir sus ratas.

.-Así que eso es lo que piensas de mí, que soy una rata… claro… En estas dos semanas te he ayudado¿eso no te dice nada?

.-Sí, que quieres algo a cambio y que te lo estás pasando muy bien a mi costa. Tal vez quieres desmantelar esa… resistencia y crees que yo puedo ayudarte o tal vez solo quieras alguna anécdota más de "cómo humillar a Potter de nuevo" para tus nietos.

.-Sin embargo, aun siendo un ser tan abyecto, serías capaz de acostarte conmigo…

.-No lo haría gratis… Mi turno ha terminado. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted antes de irme? – Pregunté poniéndome en pie. Si el tema de la resistencia no me gustaba, el del sexo mucho menos.

No lo entiendo, estaba casi a gusto con él viendo la película y lo estropea todo al final. James dice que la culpa es mía, que estoy buscando la forma de hacerle bueno para justificar ante mi conciencia el que me atraiga, pero que en el fondo él es como es, y John opina lo contrario, que busco la forma de hacerle horrible para no tener que asumir que me equivoqué con él y que en el fondo estoy yo deseando más ese polvo que el rubio. Empiezo a pensar que los dos tienen su parte de razón, pero no veo muy claro como solucionar este embrollo.

En estos días, después del baño matutino y antes del desayuno, le doy un masaje. Me gusta su cuerpo, para que lo voy a negar, solo me pone de mala leche ver la marca en su antebrazo. Es parecida a la de Voldemort, solo que con dos serpientes. He comprobado que tiene un par de puntos muy sensibles, pero suele controlarse bien. Esta mañana He decidido fastidiarle por lo de anoche… Luego en el descanso te cuento…

Aún no recuperé el aliento, ésto superó cualquier cosa que pudiera esperar de él… no sé que…Como te dije antes, decidí fastidiarle por lo de anoche e incidí con especial interés sobre esas zonas sensibles, hasta que bruscamente se giró y se incorporó, y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me había sujetado las manos, es ágil y está en forma, no lo dudes. Me miró con una frialdad digna de Lucius en sus mejores tiempos y pensé que me iba a golpear o algo así, pero no, me soltó.

.-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Harry¿Calentarme? – Cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras creo que contaba mentalmente hasta 10 - La verdad es que no te entiendo. Si te obligo me detestas y si te dejo me buscas

.-No te busco

.-Si, si que lo haces – Cogió bruscamente una de mis manos y la llevó hacia su… paquete que estaba discretamente cubierto por una toalla – Dime que esto ha sido por casualidad, que no buscabas el excitarme – Me quedé en silencio, la verdad es que él tenía razón, yo era muy consciente de lo que le estaba provocando. – No pienso meterme bajo el agua fría para calmarme, no te voy a dar esa victoria. Tú me has excitado y tú me tienes que satisfacer – Soltó mi mano.

.-Yo no pienso hacer… - Se quitó la toalla que le cubría y quedó desnudo frente a mí. La verdad es que había pensado en excitarle, pero no se me había ocurrido pensar en las consecuencias, y ahora lo veía todo muy… ¿deseable? digo negro.

.-Tienes dos opciones Harry. O lo haces voluntariamente y eliges tú la manera de bajarme el calentón, o te obligo yo y elijo yo lo que me tienes que hacer.

.-No puedes obligarme – Me aparté un paso.

.-Sí puedo, lo sabes – Su tono de voz había cambiado, era más meloso – Ven, acércate… vamos. Mejor que no te obligue… además, creo que no me hace falta, lo leo en tus ojos – Yo no sé lo que él leía, porque en realidad no podía apartar la vista de su erección. No sé lo que me pasó, pero su pene me hipnotizaba más que sus ojos.

Se acercó un paso a mí despacio y estiró su mano invitándome a tomarla. Yo me dejé guiar… primero hacia sus labios y luego hacia el sofá más cercano.

Sus manos se habían desecho de mi chaqueta, mi corbata y mi camisa, y me acariciaba con suavidad, rozando y pellizcando mis pezones, mientras su boca seguía apoderándose de la mía. Lentamente fue llevando mi mano hacia su erección, y me guió para que la acariciara. Empecé a masturbarlo despacio. Mi erección empezó a hacerse notar, pero estaba olvidada bajo mis pantalones.

Luego tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y lentamente la empujó hacia abajo. Yo iba besando todo lo que encontraba por el camino, su pecho, sus pezones, su ombligo, tenía… tiene una piel suave y huele a gel de manzana… Al final llegué a su erección. Nunca había hecho lo que él me pedía, pero pensé "¡Que demonios, siempre hay una primera vez para todo!" Supongo que mi inexperiencia le hacía gracia, porque reía de cuando en cuando. La verdad es que me guió todo el proceso, diciéndome que era exactamente lo que le apetecía… "Lame como un pirulí, recorre con la lengua el escroto…" Al final se corrió con fuerza, y yo, me quedé prendado de su gesto cuando llegó al orgasmo, en ese momento me pareció un ángel más que un demonio.

Se quedó relajado con los ojos cerrados unos segundos, en los que yo trepé de nuevo al sofá y me senté a su lado, a la espera de ver qué es lo que sucedería ahora.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió, tomando de nuevo posesión de mi boca. Bajo sensualmente su mano por mi pecho y mi estómago. Rozó con sus dedos mi erección por encima del pantalón, y ésta reaccionó con fuerza obligándome a soltar un gemido, deseaba tanto su roce... Entonces él se apartó unos centímetros y sonrió.

.-Espero que aprendas la lección, Harry. Yo pongo las reglas, no tú – Y se levantó dejándome confuso en el sofá. Volvía a ver al diablo.

Sin decir más, se fue hacia la ducha, y mientras él se lavaba, yo arrugaba mi camisa entre las manos, intentando no llorar de rabia y desesperación. Con lentitud, me vestí, estaba claro que él había ganado la partida. Esperé a que terminara.

.-¿Me necesita ahora, señor? – Dije intentando no romperme cuando salió.

.-No, Harry, no te necesito hasta… - Me miró y sacudió la cabeza como si intentase echar algún pensamiento – Harry, yo no quería esto. No vine aquí para esto. ¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil¿Por qué te empeñas en sacar lo peor de mí?... No entiendes que si solo quisiera un polvo te habría violado y matado cuando pude… Estuviste más de dos años a mi merced…

.-¿Entonces que quieres de mí?

.-Quiero que… - Movió los brazos con desesperación, estaba claro que algo no salía como él había planeado – Quiero que seas mi amante

.-¿Qué¿Cómo que tu amante?

.-Sí, mi amante, quiero sexo y algo más contigo

.-Tú estás loco, jamás, escucha, jamás… - Me silenció de golpe tapándome la boca con su mano.

.-¿Por qué no pruebas? – Su voz sonaba seductora cerca de mi oído, erizándome los cabellos de la nuca - ¿Tal vez no sea tan desagradable como crees? Ser mi amante tiene muchas ventajas, tendrás poder… podrás ver a Remus, volver de vez en cuando al mundo mágico… Incluso podrás dejar de trabajar si es lo que quieres…

.-Yo… yo, no sé, yo… - Estaba terriblemente confuso, todo me daba vueltas. Él cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarle.

.-Me deseas Harry, sé que me deseas… lo demás vendrá solo. Solo quiero que seas mío sin que el chantaje esté por medio…

.-¿Y Blaise? – Era mi último cartucho

.-Olvídate de él, él nunca sabrá nada de lo nuestro…

.-Pero vas a traicionarlo…

.-No, en realidad no. Nunca sentí nada por él, y a él nunca le importó mientras tuviera lo que yo podía darle… Claro que si se entera… no le gustaría, pero no creo que eso te preocupe ¿no es cierto¿Qué me contestas?

.-Te seré fiel mientras Remus siga con vida – Pude pronunciar tras unos segundos

.-¿Sólo por eso¿sólo por él? Yo quiero más – Dijo soltándome con disgusto.

.-¿Qué esperas¿Qué sienta algo por ti solo porque tú así lo quieres? Mataste a todos los que quería… me humillaste y golpeaste durante más de dos años… ni tan siquiera sé por qué sigo vivo – Ahora el que destilaba veneno era yo.

.-Sigues vivo porque yo así lo quise… - Había tocado algún cable equivocado, porque se había comenzado a enfadar - Cuando acabó la guerra, te pedí a Severus como trofeo, tú ibas a ser mi mascota… pero mi padre tenía otros planes, sabía lo que yo quería y no lo consintió. Los golpes fueron el precio que pagaste porque yo no quise que murieras. Sigues vivo porque Severus me juró que te daría la libertad si yo me casaba con Blaise y entraba en sus filas bajo sus órdenes… Sigues vivo porque fuiste el precio que le puse a mi padrino, para dejar mi mundo y entrar en el suyo – Dijo con ímpetu. Luego volvió a coger mi rostro entre sus manos y a obligarme a mirarlo - Tu accedes a mis deseos por mejorar la vida de Remus… yo accedo a los suyos por tu vida. Es así de simple ¿lo entiendes ahora? – Por primera vez desde que le conozco, vi como sus ojos se llenaban de fuego.

.-Pero… pero… - No sabía que decir.

Tanta información de golpe… no podía pensar con claridad, no podía asimilar la información que él me daba… Miles de imágenes empezaron de nuevo a recorrer mi memoria… susurros que me tranquilizaban en las curas de los golpes… caricias en las noches de tormenta… y sus ojos… sus ojos el día que me sacaron del calabozo y me soltaron en Trafalgar Square… recuerdo que pensé que estaban llenos de agua ese día, aunque creí que era por rabia…

.-Por ahora es todo lo que puedo darte – Dije apenas en un susurro. Las palabras salían de mi boca, pero yo no me reconocía diciéndolas, era como si yo no fuese yo. Yo no estaba allí en esa habitación. Yo estaba en otra habitación, atado a las paredes mientras dejaba pasar el tiempo poniendo nombre a las ratas que me acompañaban. Le oí suspirar con resignación mientras me soltaba

.-Es un comienzo… al menos, pero quiero una cosa más de ti… quiero tu palabra.

.-¿Qué? – Respondí aún en trance

.-Quiero que me des tu palabra de que lo vas a intentar - ¿Qué podía hacer? Mi mente no estaba en ese momento para negociar.

.-Te doy mi palabra – Respondí no muy consciente de lo que decía y menos de si podría hacerlo. Acababa de aceptar sus deseos.

Se acercó de nuevo a mí, yo era más parecido a una marioneta que a una persona. Cogió mi mano y leyendo en mis ojos el barullo de mi mente… me besó con dulzura en los labios y me guió de nuevo al sofá. Allí me ofreció una copa que bebí de golpe sin pensar.

.-Iremos despacio ¿de acuerdo? – Yo asentí mientras seguía mirando al vacío – Lo siento Harry, no debí de contarte esto, tú no deberías de saber nada…

.-Una pregunta… Remus… él… Severus… - Se sentó a mi lado

.-No, Remus nunca consintió estar con Severus, y él nunca le ha querido obligar. Ya ves, todos tenemos nuestro punto débil… tú eres el mío… no quería que acabásemos igual – Le miré en silencio.

.-¿Snape ama a Remus? – Él asintió - ¿Y Remus a él no? – Volvió a asentir - ¿Y tú a mí? – No me respondió, en su lugar bebió un largo sorbo de su copa - ¿Por qué ahora Malfoy? – Al escuchar su apellido se le crisparon un poco los dedos que mantenían la copa - ¿Por qué no me dejaste seguir con mi vida?

.-Aún no puedo responder a todas tus preguntas… aún no tengo todas las respuestas, solo sé que necesitaba intentarlo.

.-Necesito tomar un poco de aire – Dije levantándome torpemente – Yo… luego vuelvo, perdona – Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y a levantarse, salí de la suite.

Así que en eso estoy, sin decirle nada me he venido a escribirte, pensando que tal vez esto me ayude a asimilar lo que está pasando. Stefany le puede servir hoy la comida, yo necesito estar solo. Todos aquellos años, llenos de dolor que yo creía enterrados han salido de nuevo a la luz. Todos mis fantasmas están sentados a mi lado. No solo todos mis seres queridos murieron por mi culpa, sino que además yo viví no como castigo, sino porque un niño de papá quería algo de mí. Ni siquiera en eso tengo ningún mérito…

Ahora que escribo estas líneas me doy cuenta de algo… de que él, obtiene todo lo que quiere, al precio que sea… lo obtiene al precio de años de prisión y miedo, de años de angustia y de esfuerzos por volver a vivir dignamente… lo obtiene a costa de lo que es mi felicidad… yo era feliz y el obtiene lo que quiere destrozando mi mundo… Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez haya algo que él no va a conseguir, hay algo que yo puedo robarle esta noche. Su victoria no va a ser completa…

--- Gracias por leer ---


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, holita… de nuevo.

Pensaba haber subido este capítulo antes, pero el carnaval… ya se sabe, así que he estado unos días castigada.

La idea del hotel y del mayordomo la saqué de la película "Made in Manhattan" de Ralph Fiennes (mi Voldy) y Jeniffer López (Sucedió en Manhattan, creo que se llamó en España), aunque el mayordomo no es tan sumiso como Harry…

Al revisar este capítulo se me ha ido la mano… pero es que me costaba explicarlo, así que me he extendido sin querer.

AVISO: Si eres menor de la edad permitida para esta página… ¡Largo de aquí! ya sabes las normas… no quiero líos. Que ya me he llevado algún que otro disgusto por mocosos entrometidos…

A los/as demás… espero que os guste, y ya sabéis que espero vuestros comentarios para lo bueno sobretodo, pero también para lo malo, jajajajajajaja…. Responderé a todos los que tenga donde. Bss.

Serendipity

--- Capítulo 5 ---

Querido diario:

Estoy confundido. Le odio, le odio con toda mi alma, con la misma fuerza con la que odio cuando se va y deseo volver a estar entre sus brazos. En otras circunstancias pensaría que me ha embrujado, pero…

Empezaré a contarte desde donde lo dejé, a ver si viéndolo escrito me aclaro un poco.

Fui a cenar, eso era sencillo, después de todo yo siempre le sirvo la cena ¿no? Llegué como siempre con las camareras y, también como siempre, esperé a que nos dejaran solos para servirle. Hasta ahí todo normal. Esta vez, en cuanto desaparecieron las camareras noté sus manos en mi cintura, y como me giraba para besarme. Estaba tenso como una tabla y lo notó. Pero no se enfadó, sirvió una copa de tinto y me lo ofreció. Bebí casi de un tirón y sonriendo y tranquilizándome volvió a besarme. Esta segunda vez fue mucho mejor, hizo que le abrazara y respondí a su beso… recuerdo que pensé "Ahora sí que estoy perdido" y me relajé en su abrazo.

.-¿Estás mejor? – Dijo sin soltarme.

.-Sí, lo estoy – Recordé que tenía una meta esa noche y si seguía teniéndole tan cerca y mirándome a los ojos iba a terminar descubriéndome. Después de todo él si que aprendió Legeremancia – Y estoy hambriento… ¿cenamos? – Pregunté separándome.

La cena fue más entretenida de lo que esperaba, sentado a su lado, hablando de cine y de mi viaje a España, y de Francia… hasta me prometió que algún día me llevaría un fin de semana a Venecia. Fue muy amable, era como si no fuera el Draco Malfoy que yo conocía, y cada vez que notaba que yo me tensaba por alguna cosa él hacia cualquier tontería que me distraía. Fue una primera cita casi normal, el problema era mi cabeza dando vueltas… y que realmente yo no estaba seguro de querer meterme en esa relación. Luego en el sofá, intenté ver la televisión, pero sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con mi ropa y a besar mi cuello y… bueno, me levanté bruscamente:

.-Lo siento – Me disculpé – Pero mi turno acaba, no puedo pasar aquí la noche o sospecharán y me despedirán.

.-Que te despidan¿qué más da? ya no te hace falta este trabajo.

.-Si que me hace falta… no querrás que Blaise sospeche al ver tu cuenta de gastos… ¿O él sabe de "lo nuestro"?

.-Si Blaise sospecha que le soy infiel me despelleja vivo. Una cosa es que él sepa que yo no le quiero y otra muy diferente es que se lo restriegue por las narices delante de todo el mundo mágico… De todas formas puedo hacer algún hechizo y… - Mi cara debió de expresar contrariedad, porque después de dudar unos segundos, cambió de opinión – Vale, vete… ya veremos como lo solucionamos mañana. Además estoy cansado, hoy ha sido un día… diferente.

Se quedó sentado en el sofá y no intentó volver a besarme o que me acercase a él, solo me despidió con un simple "Adiós", una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano.

Me arreglé a toda velocidad en el despacho, si hubiese tenido que ir por casa se me habría hecho tarde. Fui en metro hasta la dirección que… bueno, era el antiguo lugar de trabajo de John, había oído a éste hablar de él, y pensé que era el mejor sitio para robar a Draco lo único que ya le restaba por conseguir… Mi virginidad… Al menos los que ahí trabajaban presumían de pasar controles médicos todos los meses… no me apetecía dar con cualquiera mi primera vez y acabar además con una gonorrea o algo así… No soy tan idiota como para no pensar en el sexo seguro…

Respiré profundamente un par de veces antes de entrar… Delante de esa puerta verde con el discreto letrero de "Adonis" en dorado, mi idea ya no me parecía tan buena y los nervios me hacían sudar las manos de una forma escandalosa… pero entré. Además empezaba a caer una fina lluvia y la gente que pasaba por la calle me miraba de una forma un tanto extraña.

Era un lugar muy oscuro, con pequeñas lámparas cubiertas de telas rojas o verdes, diseminadas por los rincones del local. Había mesitas bajas rodeadas de cojines que daban al lugar una imagen de tienda árabe de las mil y una noches. Me fui a la barra y allí me apoyé. Una camarera muy guapa, me sirvió el whisky que pedí, y sonriendo fue hacia el otro lado, donde habló con un grupo de tres chicos que charlaban alegremente y que a los pocos segundos me miraban con descaro. Bebí un trago largo y esperé a que se acercara alguno…

.-No bebas tan rápido, el whisky de aquí es muy fuerte… - Me sobresalté tanto al escuchar esa voz que casi me atraganto.

.-John… ¿qué haces tú aquí? – Los otros tres nos miraban con descarada curiosidad, pero en este momento no me importaba.

.-Aun tengo pequeños negocios por aquí ¿y tú? – Hizo una señal para que rellenaran mi vaso y le pusieran a él otro

.-Yo… Pues yo… pensé que era un buen sitio para…

.-¿Para? – Estaba más serio de lo que yo estaba acostumbrado a verle, y eso me intimidaba.

.-Ya sabes para qué se viene aquí – Dije intentando parecer seguro y algo enfadado, pero fracasando estrepitosamente.

.-A ti no te hace falta venir aquí para eso… conozco a más de dos que te lo harían gratis.

.-Ya pero… - Sabía que no podría ocultarle la verdad mucho tiempo, así que le expliqué todo… la extraña propuesta de Draco y mi venganza…

.-Así que para vengarte de él, vas a robarle el privilegio de ser el primero y para que sea más humillante vas a pagar por ello… Perdona Harry, pero no te entiendo. Estás loco por sus huesos, él por los tuyos pero como en el pasado te hizo sufrir le vas a humillar acostándote con un chapero… No lo entiendo… Mejor le rechazas y punto.

.-Tú no lo entiendes.

.-Lo entiendo mejor que tú, aunque no lo creas… Mira Harry, si haces lo que me has contado, te odiarás toda la vida. Recuerda que yo trabajé aquí… sé bien de lo que hablo.

.-John, él solo quiere mi cuerpo, solo eso. Jamás ha amado algo que no sea él mismo… Es retorcido, y no quiero que pueda pavonearse de haberlo conseguido todo. Él es mala gente.

.-No lo sé, tal vez sí lo es, o tal vez no, pude que hiciera todo lo que te ha contado… lo que a él le pase a mí me es indiferente… pero lo que a ti te pase me importa. No tengas ese mal recuerdo el resto de tus días…

.-Te equivocas… recordaré su cara de fracaso y eso me consolará…

.-Claro, eso si es el mal nacido que recuerdas, pero como no lo sea… esto te va a salir muy caro…

.-¿Y si eres tú? – Siempre me tiraba los tejos… a lo mejor así se callaba.

.-Tal vez en un futuro… Anda, pago yo… Y vete a dormir a casa, no hagas tonterías… - Le miré confundido y contrariado – Está bien – Suspiró dándose por vencido - Entonces déjame que lo elija yo… ya que va a ser tu primera vez, que sea alguien de confianza – Hizo un gesto con la mano y un chico de más o menos mi edad con una larga melena negra se acercó a nosotros – Este es Jeremy… Jeremy este es Harry, uno de mis mejores amigos… Está pensando en perder algo esta noche… y no sé, creo que tú le puedes ayudar – El chico sonrió de forma pícara y al tomar mi mano tiró de ella para acercarme a él.

.-Hola Harry, hueles muy bien… hueles a gel de manzana – Mi corazón dio un giro de 360 grados en mi pecho. Sin quererlo, la imagen de Draco en el sofá vino a mi mente.

.-Hola… - Susurré tragando saliva.

.-Creo que tú y yo nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien esta noche – Rozó con sus labios mi cuello y yo no pude evitar tensarme.

.-Sé cuidadoso ¿de acuerdo? y no repares en gastos… pago yo – Escuché a John que decía detrás de mí, probablemente apurando su bebida.

.-Tranquilo John… no todos los días a uno le toca la lotería. Ven Harry, vamos a bailar, necesitas relajarte.

La pista de baile era muy oscura, a penas se veían sombras moviéndose al lento compás de la música. Jeremy me agarraba con firmeza y canturreaba a mi oído. Al principio me sentía muy incómodo, pero luego me relajé poco a poco según avanzaba el baile. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, y yo tranquilo, le dejé hacer, cerrando los ojos. A los pocos minutos nos estábamos besando sin control, él me guiaba hacia uno de los rincones del local, y sucedió… Cuando bajó su mano hacia mi entrepierna abrí los ojos… y vi lo que no quería ver… lo que John me había intentado decir…vi que no era Draco el que me besaba, el que me acariciaba… Entonces lo comprendí todo. Miré hacia la barra y allí seguía John hablando con la camarera y otro tipo…

.-Yo… yo… Jeremy, lo siento, pero no puedo.

.-¿Qué? – Preguntó algo sobresaltado y sorprendido - ¿Cómo?... Ah, ya entiendo… Te gusta duro.

.-No, no, no es eso. Es que yo… yo… creo que… - Estaba completamente desorientado.

.-Estás enamorado… claro… no te hace caso y has decidido venir aquí a olvidar las penas ¿no? – Me di cuenta de lo poco original que yo era hasta para esto.

.-Si… si, algo así… Lo siento, en serio, te pagaré… lo que sea – No iba a explicarle mi vida. Además, me sentía tan avergonzado que lo único en lo que pensaba era en salir corriendo de allí.

.-Tranquilo, no me debes nada – Dijo apartándose y dejándome vía libre hacia la puerta – La verdad es que yo pagaría por un tío como tú.

No me lo pensé dos veces, le miré agradeciéndole el gesto y salí corriendo de allí. Al pasar por la barra John me miró y movió la cabeza en señal de "Bien hecho chico".

Fuera la lluvia se había tornado espesa, lo que me vino muy bien ya que me ayudó a refrescarme. Me senté en un banco a unos metros del local, para poder desahogarme y comencé a llorar sin control. No sé durante cuanto tiempo estuve, pero empecé a temblar de frío, estaba totalmente empapado. Noté que alguien se sentaba a mi lado pero no quise mirar, entonces se quitó el abrigo y me lo puso por encima abrazándome. Al mirar me encontré los ojos grises de Draco que me miraban con calma.

.-Yo… - Quise decir. Pero me puso el dedo en los labios obligándome a callar.

.-Da lo mismo – Dijo tranquilizador

.-Yo… no… - Rompí a llorar de nuevo esta vez apoyado contra su pecho – No pude… no pude… ¿por qué? Draco… ¿qué me has hecho?... – Le decía entre lágrimas. Él solo me abrazaba y me acariciaba la espalda tratando de calmarme.

Entonces noté esa sensación, la sensación de desaparecer de un sitio y aparecerme en otro. Me había llevado a su habitación del hotel.

.-Ve a darte una ducha caliente… te sentará bien, y luego será mejor que duermas… mañana podemos hablar de todo lo que quieras.

Yo seguía inmóvil, envuelto en su abrigo y llorando. Entonces, despacio fue quitándome la ropa y me guió hasta la ducha. Puso el agua caliente y cuando yo salí me envolvió en una toalla.

.-¿Cómo sabias…? – Él me miró con dulzura y rozó de nuevo mis labios con su pulgar.

.-Mañana hablamos. Será mejor que durmamos un poco – Pero no me besó.

.-¿Me vas a dejar?

.-No – Apartó las sábanas y me ayudó a acostarme.

Cuando él se acostó al poco rato, yo me acomodé en su pecho, ambos estábamos desnudos, y el roce de su piel caliente me tranquilizaba. Apagó las luces con una palmada.

.-Te odio – Dije bajito.

.-Lo sé – Me respondió – Lo sé.

A los pocos minutos me quedé dormido.

Recordé dónde estaba y lo que había pasado antes de abrir los ojos. Seguía apoyado sobre él y notaba su respiración acompasada y tranquila. Me incorporé lentamente tratando de que no se despertara, pero fue inútil, abrió los ojos despacio y me miró de una forma extraña, como si se alegrara de ver que yo estaba allí. Sonrió con dulzura y me atrajo hacia él. Esta vez esquivé su beso.

.-Es tarde, tenía que haber entrado a trabajar hace dos horas – Susurré.

.-Buenos días, Harry. ¿Dormiste bien? – Le miré como si tuviera tres cabezas y no le respondí – No te preocupes, hice un pequeño hechizo, hoy no te echaran de menos.

.-Pero…

.-Va, venga Harry, relájate ¿vale? Tenemos que hablar y luego podemos quedarnos todo el día zanganeando en la cama. Creo que no lo hago desde los tiempos de Hogwarts…

.-¿Cómo supiste lo de anoche?

.-¿La verdad? Sospeché algo cuando te negaste a quedarte conmigo… no, no te seguí. Decidí respetar tu decisión, aunque me pareció una solemne estupidez, y me quedé esperando a que tú solo te dieras cuenta.

.-¿Entonces qué hacía allí?

.-Cuando tuve que dejarte ir hace unos años, hice una pequeña trampa… hice un conjuro de ayuda… Nunca te has dado cuenta, pero funciona como la marca tenebrosa y…

.-Sé como funciona, o sea, que no es la primera vez que estás cerca de mí.

.-No, pero siempre he intentado ser discreto y dejarte… me juré a mi mismo intervenir solo si era muy muy muy necesario.

.-Ajá – Respondí acomodándome de nuevo en él. Automáticamente empezó a acariciarme el pelo. Tras unos minutos rompí de nuevo el silencio - ¿Y alguna vez has estado tentado de intervenir?

.-Todas… pero sabía que no debía hacerlo… - Se movió obligándome a incorporarme un poco mi mirarle – Harry… ¿por qué no dejas ya el pasado? Tienes que vivir el ahora… Mírate, estás en una cama enorme, en una suite de lujo, con un tipo de lujo… ¿no se te ocurre nada mejor que remover malos recuerdos?

.-Me siento sucio – Respondí apartándome de él para sentarme.

.-¿Por qué? No hiciste nada, y aunque lo hubieras hecho tampoco pasaría nada… bueno, que hoy estarías un poco dolorido – Sus dedos acariciaban mi espalda con suavidad.

.-¿Esperarás a que esté preparado?

.-Por supuesto, esa es la ventaja de ser mi amante y no mi presa… Pero a cambio, tienes que besarme.

.-¿Besarte? – Me giré sonriendo - ¿Ya estás chantajeándome de nuevo?

.-Necesito mi dosis de Harry, soy adicto – Respondió con cara de "lo siento, soy un niño malo".

No pude evitar echarme a reír, y él aprovechó para tirarme de nuevo hacia atrás y colocarse encima. Reconozco que sentir todo, y cuando digo todo quiero decir TODO… eso, que sentir todo su cuerpo encima mío se me hizo más que agradable, y esto me hizo olvidar todas mis dudas y todos mis miedos.

Nos besamos con lentitud, en realidad ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por terminar el beso y el contacto. Decir que me sentía en la gloria se queda corto, en serio. Yo le abracé y comencé a acariciar su espalda, lo que le animó a seguir profundizando el beso. Luego observé largo rato mi reflejo en sus ojos, mientras él decidía si volverme o no a besar. Al final fui yo el que di el paso… y aunque intentó frenar un par de veces, no le permití hacerlo, estaba decidido a ser suyo en ese momento y no pensaba dejarle opinar al respecto.

.-Tienes una extraña forma de demostrar tu odio, Potter – Dijo después de haberme dejado un enorme chupetón en el cuello.

.-Soy un poco raro, que le vamos a hacer – Suspiré.

.-Creo que… ya que tanto me odias… voy a hacerte sufrir un poco – Dos cintas de seda salieron de ambos lados de la cama y se anudaron en mis muñecas obligándome a quedar con los brazos en cruz.

.-Draco… ¿qué haces?

.-No protestes, no vas a olvidar el día de hoy jamás, te lo prometo – No sé porqué pero me entró pánico y él lo notó – No seas miedica, Harry, estás seguro… en el momento en el que decidas que ya vale te prometo que paro – Acariciaba mi cabeza intentando tranquilizarme, pero no lo logró hasta que me volvió a besar… en ese momento me di cuenta de mi estupidez, si hubiese querido hacerme daño no me ataría con seda, sino cadenas.

Cuando vio que ya me había relajado, retomó su tarea. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y mirándome desde arriba llevó una de sus manos a uno de mis pezones. Una corriente eléctrica empezó a recorrer agradablemente mi cuerpo, mientras él lo pellizcaba y lo ponía duro. Luego su otra mano avanzó hacia el compañero haciendo lo mismo, mientras me seguía observando con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Gemí.

.-¿Qué te pasa?... te gusta.

.-Sí.

.-Sí mi amo… recuerda quién pone las reglas aquí – Mi cabeza giraba deprisa por la excitación – Si no tendré que castigarte…

.-Sí mi amo – Noté que otras tiras de seda me aprisionaban los tobillos.

.-¿Y esto… te gusta? – Acercó sus labios a uno de mis pezones y lo atrapó suavemente con los dientes. Yo gemí fuerte. – Responde esclavo.

.-Sí, me encanta.

.-Respuesta equivocada… olvidaste guardarme el debido respeto… eso merece un castigo – Apartó su otra mano de mí y se sentó sin tocarme, mirando el reloj de la mesita.

.-No… sí, mi amo… lo siento mi amo… prometo no volver a olvidar – Bajo ningún concepto le iba a permitir parar. Cuando hubo pasado un par de minutos, me miró con seriedad. Mi cuerpo le llamaba a gritos.

.-Espero que no se te olvide la lección – Asentí en silencio - No voy a estar perdiendo el tiempo preguntándote esclavo… quiero que gimas, y que gimas fuerte, quiero saber qué es lo que sientes…

.-Sí amo, lo haré - Empezaba a desesperarme tenerle tan cerca y no llegar a tocarle – Cumpliré todas sus órdenes.

Sonrió de nuevo y retomó su tarea de besarme y mordisquearme por todas partes. Yo, pese a estar atado, me sentía más libre que nunca y dejaba que mi cuerpo y mi garganta respondieran a su antojo ante lo que él me hacía. Me di cuenta que mi escandalosa forma de reaccionar, contrariamente a lo que yo hubiera pensado en otro momento, le excitaba terriblemente. Cuanto más alto gemía, más le animaba.

En un momento determinado, noté que la garganta me quemaba, la tenía seca. Leyéndome el pensamiento, me acercó el vaso de agua de la mesita y me dio de beber, lamiendo las gotas que se escapaban de mi boca.

Se puso de rodillas a la altura de mi cabeza y se inclinó hacia delante, comenzando a prestar mayor atención a mi erección con su boca. Yo creí que me iba a desmayar de placer cuando frenó y giró su cabeza para mirarme.

.-¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado, esclavo? – Me descolocó totalmente - ¿Acaso no tienes hambre? Te he dado de beber… ¿No tienes nada que quieras llevarte a la boca?

.-Sí mi amo – Respondí comprendiendo lo que me pedía… Aunque estando atado y con poca libertad de movimiento, no era fácil.

Hice lo que pude, porque entre que no podía hacer mucho, y lo que se me iba la cabeza con lo que él me hacía, mi trabajo fue de lo más irregular, pero no se quejó. Supongo que en el fondo él pretendía que yo no lo excitase demasiado antes de tiempo. Aguanté lo que pude, hasta que en un momento dado me dijo:

.-Córrete… ¡Ahora!

No pude ni pensar… fue como si mi cuerpo respondiese a sus órdenes de forma automática, tuve un orgasmo en décimas de segundo. Ni tan siquiera yo me había dado cuenta de que había llegado a mi punto de no retorno, y con solo dos palabras… allí estaba, jadeando totalmente alucinado y confuso por lo que me acababa de pasar. Fue increíble.

.-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó acercándose para besarme con dulzura - ¿Quieres que lo dejemos aquí?

.-No eres tan buen amo si no me dominas hasta el final – Respondí. Estaba más que decidido a continuar.

.-¿Cómo? – Su rostro reflejó que había adoptado de nuevo su papel en esta obra – Eres un descarado, esclavo… como castigo, te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar o a emitir sonido alguno salvo que yo te pregunte.

.-Si amo.

.-Recuerda, ni un solo sonido o te dejaré atado y solo hasta… creo que con 5 minutos aprenderás la lección… - Asentí con la cabeza. Ese era un castigo muy fuerte en ese momento.

Se arrodilló entre mis piernas y mientras mantenía su erección masturbándose con lentitud, comenzaba a prepararme con lubricante y su mano libre. No emití ningún tipo de sonido ni por dolor ni por placer, y me di cuenta que el tener que retener mi voz me excitaba mucho, ya que tenía que dejar salir lo que sentía de otras maneras.

Soltó mis piernas y doblándolas se apoyó en ellas obligando a mis pies a perder su apoyo en el colchón… lentamente comenzó a penetrarme. Las lágrimas saltaron inmediatamente de mis ojos, pero aunque noté que eso no le agradaba, no paró, primero muy despacio, y luego más deprisa hasta que olvidé su orden y con un fuerte gemido comencé a pedirle más. En ese momento se relajó y todo se volvió más salvaje, sus embestidas, sus acaricias, los gemidos de ambos… todo, hasta que volví a perder el control de mi cuerpo y poco después él se vaciaba en el mío.

Cayó relajado y sudoroso a mi lado, sin dejar de mirarme, mientras las cintas de seda me dejaban definitivamente libre.

.-¿Cómo estás?

.-Pues… un poco dolorido

.-Es inevitable… pasa con la práctica.

.-Creo… que la próxima vez elijo yo el juego…

.-¿Te ha gustado?

.-Si, no lo olvidaré, en eso tenías razón… Ha sido increíble.

.-¿Me sigues odiando?

.-No lo sé, Draco, la verdad es que no sé qué es lo que siento hacia ti… tendrás que darme tiempo a que me aclare – Asistió con suavidad

.-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

.-Espera… déjame que descanse un poco, ha sido mi primer vez ¿recuerdas? – Se echó a reír.

.-Me refería si a comer, ver la tele, dormir un poco… También yo necesito un poco de tiempo para recuperarme – Reímos los dos.

A decir verdad un poco para él son escasos minutos, porque encendió la televisión y al poco rato estábamos de nuevo besándonos como posesos.

Desde ese día, en cuanto estamos a solas, la ropa vuela por el cuarto, y cada vez me sorprende con algo nuevo. Y cuando no le tengo cerca, las horas se me hacen eternas… creo que el odio se empieza a trasformar en otro sentimiento… y la verdad es que esto me asusta. Además, nos queda poco de estar juntos todos los días, Blaise vuelve en dos días, y Draco tiene que estar en su mansión para recibirle. No sé que haré, moriré hasta que pueda escaparse unas horas para estar conmigo.

--- Gracias por leer ---


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, holita… regresé de nuevo.

Bueno, esta vez no ha sido un arreglo lo que he tenido que hacer, sino escribir el capítulo, porque el original, solo era la parte final de este, la carta más exactamente, pero como queríais saber de Sev y Remus… lo amplié. Recordad que es un diario, por lo que Harry solo sabe lo que le cuentan y lo que ve, no sabe todo lo que pasa. Os advierto que Draco no miente en este capítulo.

Bss. S.

--- Capítulo 6 ---

Querido diario:

Estoy destrozado, hoy se ha ido… y se ha ido para siempre.

La culpa es mía. No debí de presionarlo tanto, siempre dando vueltas a la guerra y al pasado, siempre haciendo que se sintiera mal por algo de lo que él no tuvo la culpa y que no pudo controlar. Siempre recordándole quién era él y quién soy yo… lo he perdido.

Anoche estábamos en la cama, abrazados… Recuerdo que yo estaba apoyado en su pecho, disfrutando del suave latir de su corazón y del vaivén de su respiración. Jugaba con el escaso vello que tiene en el pecho y él me acariciaba el brazo de una forma distraída. Todo era perfecto hasta que a mí se me ocurrió abrir mi enorme boca.

.-¿Qué estará haciendo Remus? – Estoy seguro de que una maldición no le habría hecho más daño.

.-Dormir… son las 2 de la madrugada Harry.

.-¿Dónde duerme?

.-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – Se removió incómodo.

.-Remus es…

.-Da lo mismo… Remus suele dormir en la habitación del Lord. Normalmente en la cama, salvo cuando Severus se desespera por sus negativas y lo echa a la alfombra, pero hace mucho que eso ya no pasa.

.-Pero Remus sigue…

.-Remus sigue fiel a tu padrino… Hay algo en lo que os parecéis, ninguno de los dos olvida y ninguno de los dos perdona.

.-Yo si te he perdonado.

.-No, no lo has hecho, y supongo que no lo harás nunca… - Me intentó apartar con suavidad pero yo me resistí y comencé a besarlo el cuello, eso siempre le calma – Pero supongo que aprenderé a vivir con ello.

.-Al menos Severus respeta la decisión de Remus, nunca hubiera pensado que lo haría, la verdad.

.-Y no lo hace – En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más – Me refiero a que…

.-No lo intentes arreglar – Le dije mirándolo con dureza - ¿Qué es lo que esa serpiente hace a Remus?

.-¿Qué más da? Harry es nuestra noche¿por qué no aprovechamos para…?

.-No pienso dejar que me toques hasta que me lo cuentes – Dije apartándome y tapándome con la sábana.

.-Harry no seas crío… Si Remus quiere te lo contará él – Dijo intentando quitar la sábana que yo retenía fuertemente entre mis manos…

.-¿Qué le hace es monstruo? – Pregunté con obstinación. En ese momento se enfadó y creo que ahí fue justo cuando tomó la decisión. Se sentó en un lateral de la cama y me miró con frialdad.

.-Cuando Snape se cansa de las negativas de Remus le hace beber una poción de amor, y le posee hasta que a los pocos días se pasa el efecto. Ya lo sabes… - Se levantó y se fue al baño.

Yo estaba desgarrado, mirando al infinito. No sé como no se me ocurrió pensar que nada bueno le podía estar pasando… ¿por qué creí que Severus Snape, por mucho que amase, sabría respetarle? Hay amores que matan y el de ese ave de rapiña probablemente sea uno de ellos. Pobre Remus…

Mientras tanto, Draco no salía y yo empezaba a sentirme mal por su lejanía y porque le había obligado a contarme algo contra su voluntad… creo que no supe ver lo límites. Llamé a la puerta con suavidad:

.-Draco… sal por favor, lo siento, sal… - Abrió la puerta y me recibió en sus brazos, noté algo de tristeza, pero no interpreté por qué… pensé que era por lo que me acababa de contar, no por lo que acababa de decidir.

.-Harry… te quiero – La sangre se me heló en ese preciso instante. Draco no era de expresar sentimientos, así que eso era un mal síntoma. – Creo que tenemos que dejarlo… lo nuestro no puede ser… Terminará matándonos si continuamos.

.-¿Cómo que terminará…? No, no puedes hacerme esto… yo, yo… no puedo estar sin ti… mi vida ya no tiene sentido… Yo… Draco… - Se apartó de mí con dulzura y cogió su varita, con un movimiento sus cosas comenzaron a meterse en las maletas.

.-No puede ser… Escucha, si seguimos, tu odio acabará consumiéndome…

.-No… no – Avancé hacia él intentando quitarle la maldita varita de entre sus manos – Yo no te odio, ya no te odio – Mis lágrimas salieron sin control – Draco, no me dejes… ¿no lo entiendes…? Yo también te amo – Se relajó dejando que lo abrazara y me envolvió en sus brazos soltando la varita.

.-Nunca pensé que pasaría esto, Harry, lo juro… de haberlo sabido nunca habría venido aquí. Esto es más fuerte de lo que yo puedo controlar… no quiero someterte a la esclavitud de vivir pendiente de las pocas horas que yo pueda estar contigo cada semana.

.-No me importa – Respondí llorando en su pecho – Me conformo con lo que sea… aunque sea con verte de lejos…

.-Pero yo no, no puedo… Harry, terminaré cometiendo un error y si nos descubren te matarán… y eso si que no puedo… ni imaginarlo.

.-Da igual, correré el riesgo…

.-No, Harry, esta vez no te lo permitiré… Yo también soy esclavo del pasado… de otra manera, pero lo soy…

.-Huyamos, huyamos juntos… vayámonos a Australia, o a América… allí no nos conoce nadie, podríamos empezar de cero – Dije desesperado.

Como respuesta levantó suavemente mi mentón y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos, mientras movía negativamente la cabeza. Hasta yo sabía que eso era una solemne estupidez, no duraríamos vivos más de una semana, pero a mí me daba lo mismo si era con él.

.-No me importa ser tu amante, Draco.

.-Lo sé, y eso me asusta… antes me parecía una buena idea, pero no pensé que esto… Ahora me arrepiento de todo porque no pensé en el daño que íbamos a sufrir. Nunca pensé en que tú llegases a engancharme a mi de esta manera - La verdad yo mismo estoy sorprendido – Ni tampoco lo pensé de mí… jamás pensé que podría existir algo tan fuerte, y que yo llegara a conocerlo o a sentirlo… por ti.

.-¿Entonces? – Creo que le miré suplicante, por como me respondió.

.-Será mejor que lo dejemos aquí, antes de que nuestros pasados nos devoren y algo tan hermoso se trasforme en un monstruo.

De nuevo recorrió con su pulgar mis labios, pero esta vez no esperé a que me besara, yo me abalancé sobre sus labios y caímos sobre la cama abrazados. Creí que haríamos el amor de una forma desesperada, pero no, al contrario, el tiempo desapareció esta noche para nosotros y fuimos lentamente. Intentando memorizar cada parte del cuerpo del otro para guardarlo en la memoria eternamente, y rescatar esos recuerdos en las noches de frío interno, en el que la soledad nos invadiese con más crudeza que el hielo a los sembrados.

Por primera vez, le dejé dormir solo en su cama, no podía verle despertar, no podía soportar la idea del adiós, así que me vestí con cuidado y salí hacia el despacho. Él no abrió los ojos, ni se movió… si estaba despierto no hizo nada porque yo lo supiera… Supongo que para ambos era mejor así.

Mi compañero del turno de noche se sorprendió al verme entrar una hora antes.

.-Madrugaste hoy Potter ¿o es que todavía no te acostaste?

.-Más bien lo segundo – Mentí – Voy a darme una larga ducha y a tomar un café muy cargado

.-Te lo prepararé mientras te duchas… por cierto ¿hoy dejan libre la suite Persa, verdad? – Se me encogió de nuevo el corazón.

.-Sí, hoy se va… espero que deje una buena propina – Respondí disimulando.

.-Lo hará… se le ve un tipo generoso… - No escuché más porque me metí bajo el agua caliente de la ducha… Allí pude llorar a gusto y pensar…

Cuando salí, el café estaba preparado y su aroma inundaba agradablemente la estancia.

.-Nadie prepara el café como tú.

.-Es una receta familiar – Me respondió sonriendo.

.-Esto… creo que voy a coger las vacaciones que todavía me quedan la semana que viene.

.-Estupendo… hoy es jueves, así que te da tiempo a dejarlo todo preparado para el lunes de sobra… no me hagas lo de la otra vez…

.-Lo siento, es que era una oferta… y ya sabes… o la coges al vuelo o la pierdes… - Volví a mentir.

Tres horas más tarde fui a despedirle…

Como si fuera un cliente más de este hotel. Le abrí la puerta y le deseé un buen día, esperando su regreso pronto a nuestras humildes instalaciones. Él extendió su mano para darme el sobre con las propinas como es la costumbre. Noté sus ojos más grises de lo habitual cuando se despidió. Se montó en la limusina sin mirar hacia atrás, y yo me quedé clavado en la acera hasta que esta dobló la esquina y desapareció… Creo que deseaba que parase, y como en las películas, volviese a mí con los brazos abiertos y diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba… pero no, desapareció entre los demás coches.

Acabo de abrir el sobre, en él hay una carta de despedida que pego a continuación, además de una más que generosa propina para todo el servicio:

"Harry. Me siento atraído por ti desde siempre, y pensé que podríamos estar juntos y divertirnos, algo sano, con un pequeño compromiso por parte de ambos. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no. No es solo atracción lo que siento por ti, es algo mucho más profundo que no he sentido jamás. Te amo y este sentimiento me asusta. Me asusta porque nos hace peligrar a ambos.

No puedo volver a mirarte a los ojos y decirte que no me esperes, porque no voy a volver a ti, no puedo hacerlo, no debo hacerlo. Sé que te estoy rompiendo el corazón y lo siento, no quiero bajo ningún concepto hacerte daño, pero si no te lo hago ahora, todo será peor. Sé que lo entiendes y que en el fondo tú, de los dos, siempre supiste que esto no podía ser de otra forma, por eso te resististe tanto, por eso me odiabas. Siempre supiste que te haría daño, porque ese soy yo, el que no puede hacer nada bien ni cuando sus intenciones son nobles.

Quiero que sepas que estoy destrozado y que no te olvidaré nunca. Me has dado en el tiempo que has estado conmigo, más que nadie en este mundo. Me has enseñado la otra cara de la moneda, y por eso te estaré agradecido eternamente.

No dudes en enviarme lo que quieras para Remus, como te prometí cuidaré de él, pero a mí, será mejor que vuelvas a odiarme y así podrás continuar con tu vida, en la que yo nunca debí estar.

Deseo que algún día puedas perdonarme, pero sé que lo mejor es que no lo hagas…

Siempre tuyo

Draco Lucius Malfoy"

--- Gracias por leer ---


	7. Chapter 7

Hola holita:

Ya regresé, os dejo este anticipo hasta… espero que hasta el fin de semana.

Bss.

Seren

--- Capítulo 7 ---

Querido diario:

Sé que hace unos meses que no te escribo, y no tengo excusa. La verdad es que he cambiado mucho desde la última vez que escribí, me he dado cuenta ahora al releer mi historia con Draco. Es curioso, si no le hubiese vuelto a ver, seguro que no volvía a escribirte.

Después de que me abandonara caí en la espiral de la depresión, menos mal que aún me quedaban vacaciones, pero ya no tenía mucho dinero y necesitaba guardar para ir comprando cosas a Remus. Por cierto que últimamente me envía unas cintas mucho más optimistas… Me llegan directamente al hotel. En una me contaba que estaba disgustado porque Draco me había contado lo de la poción… pero que sabía que al final me iba a enterar de todas formas, pero que jamás dudase del amor que aún procesaba hacia mi padrino. En otras me mostraba jardines o sus sitios preferidos, y me contaba anécdotas que recordaba de cuando era más joven. Siempre me mandaba al final un mensaje de esperanza, diciendo que todo tiene su fin y que estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano yo ocuparía el lugar que me correspondiese, fuese en el mundo mágico o en el muggle y que segurísimo que yo sería muy feliz. Draco le había enseñado a manejar la cámara y ya no estaba siempre presente cuando grababa las cintas. Lo sé porque me lo contó y me contó el rato agradable que pasó con el Slytherin, a veces me decía que nuestro mensajero estaba triste, pero que no sabía el porqué. Yo nunca le dije nada.

Esta semana le he enviado una colección completa de Jazz grabada en un aparatito de MP3, él adora esta música y el aparato es pequeño y lo podrá camuflar con facilidad. Suelo enviar los paquetes a un apartado de correos de Manchester, no sé que tendrá Draco ahí.

A lo que iba, me pasé borracho los dos o tres primeros días, y luego James y John me recogieron en su casa unos días, hartos de verme todo tirado en el Decamerón. No recuerdo muy bien como, aún debía de estar borracho, pero terminé en su cama, y desde entonces somos JxHxJ. Aunque yo no vivo con ellos.

Ellos me llevaron a mi primera orgía… no debería de contarte esto, pero sé que a Draco no le hizo mucha gracia, la verdad. Fue hace… poco más de un mes, salí de trabajar del hotel y me recogieron en su 4x4.

.-¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunté al ver que no cogían la dirección acostumbrada.

.-A pasar un fin de semana en la montaña – Respondió John

.-Pues… no veo que haya nada para ir allí… - Dije observando que no había ni maletas ni comida por el coche - Estamos en primavera, allí aún hará frío por las noches y con esta ropa…

.-Tranquilo, lo de menos es la ropa, te va a durar muy poco rato puesta.

.-¿Sabes lo que es una orgía? – Me preguntó James, yo asentí con la cabeza – Pues es lo que vamos a disfrutar este fin de semana – Parecía ilusionado.

.-¿Una orgía¿me lleváis a una orgía?

.-Aja… tranquilo, nos conocemos todos, es gente de confianza… por cierto, habrá chicas, espero que no te importe.

.-No… que va – Recordé mis días de colegio – La verdad es que por probar…- Me encogí de hombros.

.-Ya te dije que le gustaría la idea, James.

.-Harry ¿estás seguro? Me da la impresión de que todo te da lo mismo desde que te dejó… quién tu ya sabes – Reí acordándome de todos aquellos innombrables de mi mida…

.-Venga, James… si tú lo disfrutas y lo haces ¿por qué yo no? Vale que aún piense en él, pero no voy a frenar mi vida por ello, ya no quiero esconderme más… mierda, si perdí la virginidad hace unos meses… tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

.-¡Así se habla Harry! – John estaba muy animado, aunque James no pareció quedarse satisfecho de todo.

.-James… ¿cuánto tiempo dura el viaje?

.-Unas tres hora ¿por?

.-Es que nunca lo he hecho en el asiento de atrás de un coche, y seguro que a John no le molesta mientras conduce… - Acariciaba su pelo, sé que eso le excita mucho, y no pensaba darle la oportunidad de pensar y dejarme en Londres.

.-Creo que hemos creado un monstruo vicioso, John.

.-No importa, siempre que me dejéis mirar, jajajajajajaja.

Se dio la vuelta y me besó… John sonrió y frenó el coche para que James se viniera a la parte de atrás conmigo.

La verdad es que he tenido polvos mejores, las curvas, el espacio y los baches no lo ponían muy fácil, pero eso sí, nos reímos mucho.

La verdad es que enamorado no estoy, al menos no de ninguno de ellos, pero me siento a gusto. Cuando quiero duermo con ellos cuando no en mi casa o donde se tercie, la cuestión es que me siento mucho más seguro que antes, me cuesta menos relacionarme con la gente y eso me hace más feliz. A demás de en el hotel y ahora trabajo en el bar del que espero hacerme socio en unos meses, yo trabajo lo fines de semana por la tarde y entre semana las noches y ellos siguen por la noche los fines de semana y las tarde de diario, aunque es común que estemos los unos en los turnos de los otros. El vicio que dice John.

La orgía… como describirlo, creo que tanto sexo seguido no puede ser bueno, no había dicho hola y ya me arrancaban la ropa. Recuerdo a mi primera vez con una chica, era preciosa con unos ojos grises que… bueno, yo estaba tumbado besando a no sé quién, cuando la chica se empaló en mí, fue una sensación muy extraña, pero muy agradable, sus movimientos… La verdad es que la prueba no estuvo mal, pero sigo prefiriendo que sean hombres los que me tomen a mí, pero no desprecié a ninguna de las chicas que allí había, ni a ninguno de los chicos, en total éramos 12. Se trataba de sexo no de amor.

El único que me dominó… sí podemos llamarlo así fue Jeff. Bueno, él… es muy especial, fibroso, alto y rubio, aunque sus ojos son negros. Es americano y está aquí desde que se casó. Estuvo en la orgía con su esposa Leo, una mujer 15 años mayor que él pero a la que se la notan muchos años de cuidados personales, siempre se está riendo. Él trabaja de cirujano en un hospital del que ella es socia, y como Draco, tiene el poder de conseguir derretirme con solo una palabra. Él fue, creo, el que hizo que Draco reapareciera.

Llevábamos ya mucho tiempo y yo estaba cansado, habíamos parado para cenar. Luego me salí a una especie de invernadero que había, tapado con una colcha que encontré en un armario. Me senté en una silla con las piernas cruzadas y me dediqué a observar un poco las estrellas, hacía años que no miraba al cielo.

.-Eres hermoso – Dijo Jeff sacándome de la nada.

.-Gracias – No sabía muy bien que responder. Él no se había tapado con nada y no parecía tampoco sentir frío.

.-Mi mujer ha quedado muy satisfecha contigo… me he dicho que tienes que ser nuestro.

.-¿Qué?

.-Si – Siguió hablando como si no me hubiera escuchado- Ya sabemos que eres de James y John, su… loncha – Sonrió de lado – Pero mi mujer dice que también eres perfecto para nuestros juegos… Aunque yo no estoy tan seguro – Cuando dijo esto último se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, yo me sentí pequeño - ¿Qué piensas tú?

.-¿Qué ganaría yo? Yo no vivo de esto… y la verdad tampoco tengo mucho tiempo libre. Tendría que desatender alguna de mis obligaciones. No encontrarás a nadie mejor que yo, tu esposa tiene razón, pero no estoy interesado, además¿qué te hace pensar que tú eres suficiente para mí?

Sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a escasos centímetros de mí. Giró mi silla para que me viera reflejado en uno de los cristales del invernadero y me retiró la colcha despacio. Luego se puso detrás de mí y apoyó sus manos firmemente en mis hombros. Noté su bulto en mi espalda a través de la tela de la silla.

.-Veamos si eres tan bueno… y obediente. Mírate en el cristal, quiero que te seduzcas – Me sobresalté un poco, pero él me seguía reteniendo por los hombros – Vamos ¿o tienes vergüenza?

Esto no lo había hecho nunca, como la mayoría de las cosas que allí aprendí. Sentado como estaba, eché la cabeza para atrás para que su contacto fuera menor y comencé a acariciarme, despacio, mojaba mis dedos con mi saliva y luego acariciaba delicadamente mis pezones… la verdad es que me resultaba fácil, verme a mí en esa situación me daba miles de ideas. Además, no sé pero me dio la impresión de que alguien más nos miraba. Luego, poco a poco comencé a bajar una de mis manos, y relajé las piernas, de tal forma que mis rodillas se separaron, dejándome totalmente expuesto. Su erección comenzaba a hacerse patente contra mi espalda. Me masturbé despacio, mientras mi otra mano seguía provocándome placer con caricias perdidas desde mi cuello a mis piernas. Aumenté el ritmo de mis caricias pero él me frenó y me tiró al suelo de forma un poco brusca, aunque sin hacerme daño. Sonreí ante su magnífica erección. Avancé de rodillas hacia él y comencé a masajeársela, provocándole oleadas de intenso placer. Se apoyó contra una de las mesas, y una de mis manos (ya que la otra había vuelto a mi propia erección) y mi boca siguieron haciendo su trabajo. Su sabor ácido enseguida inundó mi boca, y poco después el mío manchó mi mano. Me dejé caer en el suelo, me había encantado la experiencia. El se arrodilló a mi lado y cogió mi mano. La limpió con su lengua de forma lenta…

.-Luego te doy mi dirección. Reserva los sábados por la noche, sé que no trabajas y que tus otros… amantes están ocupados.

.-Allí estaré.

Poco después me incorporé de nuevo al grupo de la casa, aunque seguía teniendo una sensación rara… Lo que pasó anoche ha sido lo que me ha hecho pensar que Draco estuvo ahí, y que ha reaparecido por ello.

Anoche fue jueves y teníamos espectáculo de Jazz, así que me fui a echar una mano, que sé que en estas noches hay mucho trabajo. La cuestión es que a primera hora, mientras llegaban los primeros clientes, yo echaba la mano al paquete de James en la bodega mientras John empezaba a servir.

En un momento, abrió la cortinilla que nos separaba de la barra y, (menos mal que estaba sentado en el suelo, si no me hubiese caído) suelta:

.-Harry, cariño, un rubio imponente y un palo de escoba – Para ese momento ya había visto yo a Draco y a Blaise al otro lado, y ellos a mí – Piden un mojito, y como tú eres el especialista…

James se quitó de encima protestando y yo me recompuse la ropa y salí. Blaise estaba sorprendido de verme, puso cara de ajo, pero Draco le susurró algo al oído que le hizo sonreír y acomodarse en uno de los taburetes de la barra. La conversación creo recordar que fue algo así:

.-Vaya, vaya, Harry Potter de camarero en un bar gay, que sorpresa. – El tono de prepotente de Blaise es el mismo que cuando estudiábamos juntos.

.-¿No lo sabías? Pues sí que funciona mal vuestra red de espionaje… Un mojito ¿no?

.-Dos… - Respondió Draco mientras yo me giraba para coger los ingredientes – Y dinos Potter…

.-Llámame Harry, no me gusta que aquí me llamen por el… James, cuida esas manos… apellido - James me había pellizcado al pasar por detrás de mí

.-Harry, de acuerdo… Veo que tienes novio.

.-¿Novio? No, no, él es el marido de John… yo soy su… amante.

.-Pues no estáis siendo muy discretos – Respondió Blaise, y yo pensé, si tu supieras.

.-Es que me comparten… ¿Tampoco estáis informados de eso? Pues es una pena, porque tengo una vida sexual la mar de morbosa – La verdad es que si yo fuese una serpiente, no podría haberle escupido más veneno - ¿Muy cargados los mojitos?

.-El mío sí – Draco estaba un poco nervioso pero lo disimulaba bien.

.-Bien, al fondo están los privados, escoged uno y ahora os llevan allí la bebida

.-Elige uno tú, cariño, yo voy al baño – Blaise se giró muy digno en el taburete y salió andando hacia los servicios moviéndose con el aire de una de esas divas de las películas antiguas

.-Harry, necesito un favor.

.-Y no sabes cuanto – Respondí sonriendo mientras me fijaba en el culo caído de Blaise – Pero yo ya no estoy disponible.

.-En serio, si no, no me hubiese arriesgado tanto – Dijo cogiéndome algo bruscamente del brazo - Hay muchas vidas en juego… escucha, mañana por la tarde ves a esta dirección, es un bar irlandés… te pides una pinta y pides que vaya la cigarrera, es una chica rubia con mechones azules en el pelo. Le compras un paquete de habanos… Harry por favor, es muy importante… Habanos ¿vale? y le pagas con este billete. Ella no te dará cambio alguno. Luego bébete la pinta y lárgate a toda prisa.

.-Draco¿estás hablando en serio? – Yo estaba alucinado, pero sabía leer en sus ojos que era realmente importante. Supongo que me decepcioné al no ser la causa de su visita - ¿Nada más? – El me miró en silencio mientras yo guardaba el billete y la dirección

.-Remus va a estar a mi cargo dentro de unos meses… buscaré la manera de que podáis veros.

.-Genial, gracias – Me di la vuelta con un nudo en el estómago, realmente no sabía que pensar.

.-Tu estuviste borracho tres días, yo bebo todas las noches desde entonces… pero sé que tú estás mejor así… por lo que he visto últimamente… - Esto último lo susurró para el cuello de su camisa.

.-¿En serio lo sabes? – No le dejé responderme – Dime ¿quién demonios te crees que eres para decir por mí?

Indiqué a John que lo sacara de la barra y con una diplomacia digna de un político, se lo llevó a uno de los privados en el que poco después entraría Blaise.

Pasaron muchas cosas esa noche. Creo que hoy te voy a escribir lo que no te escribo en mucho tiempo. Bueno, sigo contándote.

James, enseguida descubrió todo el pastel, y decidió divertirse a nuestra costa, según él, se le notaba que aún sentía algo por mí, que su mirada vibraba cuando me miraba. Tengo que observar eso. Bueno, al final decidieron que no me quedase en la barra y sirviese en los privados. Sabía que tramaba algo, pero…

Los privados son unas mesas pequeñas y bajas, rodeadas de unos butacones granates. No se ve al del privado de tu lado, pero sí que se escucha si prestas suficiente atención, aunque en días de concierto como ayer, es tarea casi imposible.

Reconozco que no me gusta atender a los privados, suelen tomarse muchas confianzas, claro que si quieres que te hagan algo gratis y te gusta el sexo con desconocidos es ideal, pero yo estoy allí para trabajar, así que procuro mantenerme alejado y vestido.

Es cierto que Draco bebe mucho ahora, se tomó tres mojitos seguidos sin pensar, antes no pasaba de un par de copas de vino. La verdad es que como pareja me dieron mucha pena. Cuando les servía el cuarto o quinto mojito, noté que alguien me agarraba por detrás y tiraba de mí. Al girarme me encontré con un apasionado beso… ¡Jeff!… siempre tan imprevisible, y lo mejor es que me adora y que a su mujer no le importa.

.-¿Qué hace un chico como tú en un lugar como este?

.-Trabajar, tonto, ya lo sabes… ¿Tu libras hoy? Pensé que estabas de turno de noche en urgencias

.-Cambié con un compañero. James me ha dicho que te da 15 minutos… ¿los aprovechamos?

.-Espérame en el callejón, ahora salgo – Le dije besándole yo. En ese momento no recordaba ni donde estaba, es algo que solo me pasa con él… y con Draco, al que por cierto pillé mirando con desconfianza.

Terminé de servir el mojito, por cierto que Blaise estaba disfrutando con el concierto y eso me chocó mucho, no me le imaginaba disfrutando con algo muggle salvo que fuera tortura. Mientras Draco, miraba al infinito acariciando la mano de su esposo, conozco ese gesto, estaba pensando en su próximo movimiento. Ya, ya sé que me estoy yendo por las ramas…

La cuestión es que me fui al callejón en el que fui recibido por los fuertes brazos de Jeff. Estábamos besándonos cuando oí con claridad:

.-Imperius – Me quedé horrorizado, y más cuando vi los ojos de Jeff volverse blancos. Miré a mi derecha y allí estaba, guardando su varita con toda tranquilidad – Ahora te vas a ir al bar de enfrente, un tipo moreno a insultado a Harry y no lo puedes permitir… vas a partir la cara a ese tío y luego te irás a dormir a casa – Jeff obedeció y se alejó. Yo no sabía que hacer.

.-¿Qué pretendes Draco?

.-No quiero que nadie te toque, por hoy ya he visto demasiado.

.-Pero ¿quién te crees que eres? Me dejaste ¿recuerdas? Yo puedo ser tocado por quién a mi me de la gana.

.-Sí, claro, ya lo he visto… - El tono de ironía cambió al de enfado - No delante de mí – Los mojitos hacían ya su efecto – Tu eres mío. Cometí un error, pero ya me di cuenta – Me agarró por los antebrazos y cambió al tono de súplica – Vuelve conmigo, vuelve conmigo Harry, te necesito.

.-Ya… - Me solté con suavidad, olía a alcohol y eso no me gustaba – El problema es que no te esperé. Como ya te dije antes, no estoy disponible ahora para ti. Además¿cómo puedes exigirme fidelidad si tú estás casado?

.-Tienes razón – Respondió soltando el aire con fuerza – No tengo derecho a exigirte nada… pero… tienes varios amantes ¿verdad¿por qué no puedo yo ser uno de ellos? – Le miré sin responder, la situación me parecía surrealista – Piénsalo al menos – Me cogió la cara entre sus manos y se acercó para besarme – Además, te debo un viaje a Venecia – Susurraba de esa manera tan sensual…

Noté sus labios y me volví a olvidar de lo que me rodeaba por unos instantes, hasta dejé de notar el olor a mojito, luego me soltó con suavidad y volvió al local, diciéndome solo con los labios que lo pensara. Estuve a punto de lanzarme hacia él y tirármelo allí mismo, pero recordé a Blaise y además, con tanto mojito me costaría más de 10 minutos ponerlo a tono y ya se me acababa el descanso.

Cuando lo conté James se estuvo riendo toda la madrugada.

.-Ahora la pelota está en tu campo ¿qué vas a hacer?

.-No sé James… Draco es… joder, claro que quiero, pero es que no sé…

.-Úsalo como él te uso a ti. Dijiste que es bueno en la cama ¿no? pues ya está.

.-Le conozco, no se conformará solo con eso… Estoy seguro de que busca algo más.

.-Tal vez, pero si es como me contaste, conseguirá lo que se ha propuesto, así que disfruta del camino hasta que descubras su meta. ¿Y Jeff mientras tanto en una pelea por ti? Chico, deberías de dejar de trabajar y vivir de tus amantes.

.-Fue muy desagradable, en serio – Yo estaba entre molesto y divertido.

.-Yo creo – Dijo John desde el fondo de la barra secando los últimos vasos – que sabe que no debió comenzar nada contigo y que ya es tarde para volver atrás.

.-Pues ha tardado en darse cuenta – Respondí - ¿Por qué ahora?

.-Celos, querido. Supongo que verte besar a otros disparó sus alertas. Le vi salir tras de ti y le vi volver… créeme. No va a dejar que te escapes. He visto estas cosas otras veces. Para mí, que si no fuera por miedo a perder su puesto en esa "multinacional" estarías raptado en una playa del Caribe.

.-Dale tiempo – Comentó James – Por cierto… ¿Me lo prestarás algún día?

.-Ni en tus mejores sueños.

.-Va, venga… - Dijo con cara de niño travieso.

He dormido un par de horas y hoy por la tarde he ido al sitio que me indicó. El bar era sucio y lúgubre, un auténtico tugurio, y la cigarrera debía de tener más de 80 años, aunque iba como una de 20 con piercing en el ombligo incluido… las hay que no saben o no quieren envejecer. Todo fue muy rápido… Al llegar a casa puse el televisor y vi con horror que había estallado una bomba justo en ese lugar… afortunadamente no había habido muertos, el edificio había sido desalojado minutos antes gracias a un aviso anónimo.

Me he sentado en el sofá y he comenzado a dar vueltas al asunto ¿por qué Draco les avisó¿Para evitar muertes o porque lo tenía así planeado para que yo creyera todo aquel rollo que me contó sobre la resistencia¿O simplemente era una amenaza a otros?... No sé que…

Llaman a la puerta, ahora vuelvo.

--- Gracias por leer---


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, holita…. Lo siento, tardé más de lo que esperaba pero por un buen motivo, me fui a esquiar todo el fin de semana con mi padre y mi chico, así que lo siento.

Aviso: Este capítulo leedlo despacio, porque ya se empieza a vislumbrar el final, a Harry se le ve el plumero sin que él lo quiera… no, no os cuento más. Si que os aviso que es un poco complicado, porque cuenta como ve él la nueva situación, no narra tanto acontecimientos, sino más bien sentimientos.

Besos y un especial recuerdo a mis queridas amigas de la Orden Draconiana de las que echo de menos los concursos de fics, a mis amigas de la Orden Severusiana que hace mogollón que no intervengo y que andan un poco liadas con… las novedades del 6º libro, y por último, a mis amigas de la Orden Siriusiana por seguir en la brecha y no dejarse vencer por el desaliento de un tropezón….

Hasta pronto. S.

--- Capítulo 8 ---

Querido diario:

La verdad es que me da lo mismo, me da igual que sea un ángel o un diablo, me da igual si me utiliza o si no, lo único que me importa es que cuando estoy en sus brazos soy completamente feliz. Hoy por hoy soy feliz… mucho.

Llamó al timbre, abrí y con solo mirarme y un "Te quiero y te necesito Harry" mi mundo comenzó a girar a toda velocidad. No me pasa con nadie más… ni con Jeff. Tengo muy pero que muy claro que Draco es mi media naranja, lo que no tengo tan claro es que podamos estar juntos algún día.

Sin decirle ni palabra, le empujé dentro, le tumbé en el sofá y me senté encima atrapando su cara entre mis manos. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, mirándonos, no sé si fueron segundos u horas, me perdí en los mares de plata que abren las puertas de su alma, y creo, solo creo que a él le pasó lo mismo, se perdió en mi… Nos besamos y nos besamos hasta la extenuación, y luego nos amamos y nos dijimos con las manos, con la boca, con la piel… todo lo que nuestras palabras no podían decir… Si cierro los ojos aún puedo recordar su aroma, sus besos… puedo sentirle… Puedo excitarme hasta el extremo con solo cerrar los ojos y evocar su imagen durante unos segundos en mi mente.

Cada uno de mis amantes es diferente, y cada uno saca cosas diferentes de mí. James es cariñoso, John es poco convencional, Jeff es pasional y su esposa es como comerse un pastel de fresa, pero Draco es todo eso junto y mucho más… no sabría como describirlo… con él me siento completo, es como si nos disolviésemos el uno en la piel del otro y desapareciéramos creando algo nuevo, como si absorbiese toda mi esencia y yo la suya… hay momentos en que no sé si gime él o lo hago yo. Es increíble.

Bueno, esto fue hace un par de semanas, y no le he vuelto a ver, pero volverá, me lo prometió. El problema es que ni él sabe cuando… Y la verdad es que le añoro terriblemente, mi piel le llama a gritos, y aunque he estado con Jeff un par de veces a solas y otro par con él y su esposa, parece que la cosa ha perdido gracia par mí, estuvo muy bien, pero esta vez no he sentido lo mismo. John me dijo que eso a él le pasa cuando se da cuenta de que una relación solo es sexo, se pierde algo de pasión en el acto, pero se gana en otras cosas… si, supongo. Debo de estar madurando… o debo de estar cayendo de nuevo en la trampa de Draco, claro que me da lo mismo, siempre y cuando yo pueda volver a desaparecer en él de vez en cuando. Pero me preocupa que ya no tenga tantas ganas de estar con los otros… Hace unos días se organizó otra orgía en la casa de campo, pero esta vez no fui, me quedé en casa viendo películas de Ralph Fiennes (que no sé porqué me recuerda a Voldemort) y comiendo chocolate. Me preocupa porque aunque muero por perderme en él, Draco me sigue dando miedo.

Me he dado cuenta, que el tener otros amantes era muy positivo para las relaciones con Draco. Fue una experiencia estupenda, a parte de porque con él siempre lo es, pude aportar nuevas cosas que le sorprendieron gratamente, como por ejemplo lo del punto de presión que Jeff me había enseñado. Ya sabes, apretar unos puntos determinados por la parte de atrás del muslo mientras se hace una felación. Y le sorprendieron también alguno de los juguetes que tengo… Sobretodo las dedaleras.

A Draco no le gusta Jeff, y a Jeff no le gusta Draco. Los dos dicen lo mismo del otro… "No me gusta", y eso que se vieron segundos aquel día en el Decamerón.

Con ambos comparto una situación muy similar… ambos están casados y no pueden dedicarme todo el tiempo que les gustaría, o al menos eso me dicen, ambos son dominantes en el sexo, ambos me hacen olvidar hasta mi nombre, me hacen regalos y promesas que sé que nunca van a cumplir… dicen que me aman pero ninguno deja a su pareja por mí… la diferencia está en que Jeff me comparte con su esposa y Draco no, claro que a Draco lo amo y a Jeff solo le quiero… Pero los dos me utilizan para sus fines y la verdad, es que no sé cuáles son los fines de cada uno… Pero mañana puedo estar muerto, así que me da lo mismo. Me conformo porque en el fondo no me importa, no quiero saber. Pero me llama la atención que a ninguno de los dos les molesten John o James, son como un mal menor para ellos, pero entre ellos, y ya te digo que se vieron unos segundos, ha surgido una fuerte animadversión, Draco me pide que deje a Jeff, y Jeff que deje a Draco.

Hablé con John de eso.

.-¿No te parece raro? Solo se vieron unos segundos el otro día – Íbamos haciendo footing por un parque cercano a su casa.

.-Ambos son cazadores… los de esa especie se huelen a distancia.

.-¿Y?

.-¿Y? pues que han puesto los ojos en la misma presa – Paramos para unos pequeños estiramientos – No eres lo que pareces, Harry, pero de eso uno no se da cuenta hasta que te has metido aquí – Se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho.

.-No entiendo lo que quieres decir – Reanudamos la marcha.

.-Pareces frágil y débil, alguien a quién proteger y dirigir. Pero en cuanto que tomas confianza muestras que no eres débil, que no hace falta que te protejan y que solo te dejas dirigir cuando no tienes ganas de pensar – Me paré en seco.

.-¿Qué quieres decir? – Me miró sin dejar de mover las piernas y luego siguió avanzando. De un par de zancadas me puse de nuevo a su altura – No te lo calles ahora, dime ¿qué quieres decir?

.-Que no eres un trofeo cualquiera… no eres alguien con quién uno se acuesta y mañana se olvida, que es lo que ellos creían… En el fondo tú estás dirigiendo la caza, estás con los dos, pero sabes que ellos quieren la exclusiva… Dices que amas a Draco ¿por qué no se la das? – Se encogió de hombros – Mi teoría es que no lo haces porque, inconscientemente sabes que así mantienes el control. En el momento en el que elijas, el elegido pasará a dominar la situación y eso es algo que no quieres. Te estás divirtiendo, no lo niegues… por muy dramático que te pongas sé que en el fondo disfrutas.

.-No es cierto, sufrí y sufro mucho con Draco…

.-Sí, pero también le conoces desde niño y sabes cuál es su punto débil, él mismo te dijo que se le había ido el juego de las manos. Te dejó porque sentía algo por ti, y tú sabías que es lo suficientemente egocéntrico como para reaparecer si dejabas de estar a su alcance. Por eso te acostaste con todo el que te lo pidió… lo que pasa es que hasta aparecer Jeff, él no vio peligro, lo que parecía una rabieta con Jeff podía dejar de serlo.

.-¿Y por qué no le pasó lo mismo con vosotros?

.-No lo sé, tal vez porque tampoco tú nos diste importancia… No… no es eso, no me mires con esa cara… me refiero a que lo nuestro es un juego, es placer por placer, al menos eso pensamos James y yo, que poco a poco te volverás a alejar… es algo temporal… divertido – Asentí sonriendo… en realidad, lo manteníamos como un juego.

.-Entonces… según tu teoría, si dejo a Jeff, Draco volverá con el tiempo a alejarse…

.-Según mi teoría, eso es lo que creo que tú crees – Paró para beber en una fuentecilla.

.-Pero yo amo a Draco… y estoy seguro de que él a mí.

.-¿Estás completamente seguro?

.-Bueno, muy seguro – Respondí dudando.

.-Creí que tú pensabas que él solo se quería a sí mismo…

.-Bueno… pero tal vez me equivoqué… ¿no? – Negó con la cabeza

.-Creo que es la primera vez que siente algo por alguien que no es él mismo, pero siempre se amará más a sí mismo. De todas formas… corta con Jeff y lo sabrás – Me quedé pensativo mientras bebía yo de la fuente.

.-Creo que de todos eres el que mejor me conoce… hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que el día que conocí a Jeff, en realidad estaba pensando que Draco lo sabría y no le iba a gustar y que eso le haría reaparecer, son muy parecidos y eso me hizo sospechar que él era el adecuado para darle celos, y la noche del Decamerón supe que no me había equivocado… Y también veo que no me atrevo a dejar a Jeff o a vosotros por miedo a que él me deje de nuevo – Abrí mucho los ojos y sonriendo exclamé - ¡Ahora lo controlo yo!

.-Jajajajajaja, nooooooooo, que va, a ambos os controla tu miedo, jajajajajajajajajaja. Tú eres demasiado noble para un juego de este tipo, lo que pasa es que sin querer te ha salido bien, pero tienes alma, y para seguir en un juego así de peligroso no puedes tenerla. Si quieres un buen consejo, espera un poco, deja que se acostumbre de nuevo a necesitarte y luego tírate de cabeza a sus brazos. Si te sale bien serás feliz y si no, al menos no podrás reprocharte el no haberlo intentado… otro Jeff aparecerá… pero yo creo que lo peor que te podría pasar es que seas su amante por los siglos de los siglos. No creo que te deje nunca, es un pálpito que tengo.

.-¿Un pálpito?

.-Sí, no sé si llegarás a ser su única pareja, pero que siempre estarás ahí, es algo de lo que estoy casi seguro. No sé como explicártelo… lo presiento – Sonreí como respuesta, no hacía falta que me lo explicase.

Bueno, de esa única visita de mi Slytherin, vuelvo a ella que me había ido por las ramas… me quedaron varias preocupaciones, pero una me trae de cabeza. Pasó mientras se iba… hace ¡dos semanas!... Espero que vuelva pronto

(--- Flash Back---)

.-¿Ya te vas? – Se vestía mientras yo seguía en la cama.

.-Sí, voy con retraso ya.

.-Draco… quiero pedirte algo.

.-Lo que quieras. – Se sentó para atarse lo zapatos a mi lado.

.-No quiero que me cuentes quién eres o qué haces fuera de esta habitación – Paró unos segundos para mirarme extrañado – No quiero saber si eres un asesino o un héroe ¿de acuerdo? No quiero saber nada más, sólo de Remus y de que eres mío de vez en cuando. – Suspiró.

.-Antes de prometerte eso… - Se inclinó para besar mi frente – Quiero que sepas que Severus lo sabe.

.-¿Lo sabe¿qué sabe?- Me alteré.

.-Que estoy aquí y que estoy contigo… y que pienso volver siempre que pueda.

.-Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado¿qué ha dicho¿y Blaise?... – Me incorporé y me sujetó con suavidad por los hombros.

.-No ha dicho nada, siempre ha sabido lo que siento por ti, y sabe que si me separa de ti mi vida no tiene sentido… supongo que me necesita… De todas formas le hace gracia la cosa… dice que tengo estilo hasta para echarme un amante de lujo.

.-No soy un amante de lujo… ¿verdad?

En el mundo mágico para ser considerado un "amante de lujo" tendría que convertirme en lo que aquí llamamos un mantenido, y no es mi caso, ni pienso otorgar la exclusividad de mi cuerpo a Draco por ahora, ni le pienso dar el dominio sobre mi vida, al menos mientras siga bajo la varita de Severus… y casado con ese "culo caído". Quiero mantener mis metas y mi independencia… y mis amantes… aunque sea con menos asiduidad… aunque sea por que así Draco no me deje si es que la teoría de John es cierta, claro… Sigo contando.

.-No, entonces te pasearía por todo el mundo mágico, pero no, eres más que eso – Me besó.

.-¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

.-Porque si él lo descubría por su cuenta pensaría que le estoy traicionando, además, así me aseguro algo de protección y de coartada frente a Blaise… él no lo sabe.

.-No sé, Draco, no sé si es buena idea…

.-Tranquilo, así cuando quiera premiarme por algo me permitirá verte algo más de dos hora… Se me hace tarde.

.-¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

.-No lo sé, amor… pero volveré. Estate tranquilo… tú sigue con tu vida… aunque si duermes solo más a menudo no me importará.

.-No te prometo nada… necesito más tiempo… - En realidad en ese punto estaba convencido que de Draco sólo había vuelto conmigo por celos… si yo dejaba a todos mis amantes, tal vez él se fuera de nuevo.

.-Lo entiendo – Se terminó de meter la camisa por entre los pantalones – Voy a hacer un hechizo que me permita aparecerme directamente aquí dentro ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, y luego desapareció. ¡Dos semanas¡Dos semanas!... Creo que ya es hora de que aparezca por aquí de nuevo…

(--- Fin del flash back ---)

Lo he dado muchas vueltas y anoche decidí contárselo a John y James. Estábamos en la cama descansando tras una dura lucha de… bueno, descansando y les conté que Draco se lo había dicho a su jefe, ese que me había echado a mí y a toda mi familia de la mafia y ellos lo vieron normal. James dice que es lo más inteligente que podía hacer, ya que así se cubría las espaldas en caso de que le pillasen… y John pensaba lo mismo, así no ponía en peligro mi vida más de lo que ya estaba por estar con él… no sé… No quise dar más explicaciones, pero es que de Severus no me espero nada bueno… si no es capaz de respetar al que ama…

Esto me lleva a otra de mis grandes preocupaciones, Remus, sus últimas cintas son un poco tristes y le noto agotado. Me llegan puntualmente al hotel, pero en las de los últimos días habla mucho del pasado, más de lo que es habitual y se enfoca pocas veces, por lo general enfoca su granja de hormigas, que se la regalé yo, y algún que otro lugar de los que le gusta estar. Su voz parece agotada y su aspecto cansado. Creo que Severus no debería de llevarlo tanto de viaje, en realidad no debería de tenerlo atado… bueno, no debería de tenerlo, punto. Es un cerdo tirano.

Hoy le he mandado una cinta contándole mis últimas aventuras en el hotel, manías de famosas, el otro día tuve que llenar una bañera con batido de chocolate… Me hizo gracia e inevitablemente pensé en él. También le envío un par de chocolatinas y un libro titulado "El Ocho" que me han dicho que es de misterio. Lo he envuelto todo con un papel comprado en un Sexshop en el que aparecen parejas de hombres en diferentes posturas de…. Bueno, eso no es para Remus, es por ver si el mensajero se da por aludido y pasa por aquí….

Voy a darme un largo baño. Hasta pronto.

--- Gracias por leer ---


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, holita… La primera vez que escribí este capítulo, a penas me ocupó tres fólios, ahora me ha ocupado 10… pero en el pasan cosas muy importantes que me ha costado mucho escribir para explicarlas… espero haberlo conseguido. Al leerlo creo que sabréis porqué me ha costado tanto escribirlo. Quedan el capítulo 10 y el epílogo…

Besos

S.

--- Capítulo 9 ---

Querido diario:

Perdona de nuevo… ya sé que llevo un tiempo sin escribir, además, Draco ha tenido que recuperarte de entre las cenizas, así que hay suerte de que pueda seguir escribiendo… voy a hacer un resumen… Sólo te adelanto, que en esta partida de ajedrez, por fin muevo mi ficha… Te hablo como si tuvieras personalidad propia.

Estuve sin ver a Draco un par de días más desde la última vez que te escribí, y cuando empezaba a pensar que me había tomado el pelo una vez más, apareció en el bar. Y claro, toda la atención para él… la verdad es que John y James casi me hacen sentir celos, creo que se divertían viendo la cara que yo ponía cuando se acercaban a él, un poco más y lo violan en público, pero se libró de ellos con facilidad y elegancia. Fue solo mío durante todo un fin de semana. Y vaya fin de semana…

Cuando terminó mi turno nos fuimos despacio andando hacia mi casa. Íbamos de la mano, y recuerdo que empezaba a amanecer. Yo estaba un poco nervioso, supongo que por todo… y él iba muy tranquilo disfrutando en silencio del paseo.

.-¿No tienes miedo de que alguien nos vea? – Dije llegando a mi portal

.-No. Severus sabe que estoy aquí, me ha dado el fin de semana libre… He hecho un… - Me giré y puse la mano en sus labios para callarle.

.-Nada de hablar de ello ¿recuerdas? No quiero saber lo que haces cuando no estamos juntos.

.-Está bien.

Abrí la puerta y subimos a mi piso. Allí no me dejó ni soltar las llaves. Cerró la puerta con el pie mientras me giraba para abrazarme con fuerza. Comenzamos a besarnos con ansias hasta que hice el amago de querer quitarle la ropa. Entonces se apartó ligeramente.

.-Draco… ¿pasa algo¿no quieres hacerlo? – Pregunté terriblemente confundido.

.-Sí, la verdad es que estoy loco por arrancarte la ropa – Contestó con tranquilidad.

.-¿Entonces? - Yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

.-Pero no aquí.

.-¿Qué?

.-No aquí… hace mucho te hice una promesa… te prometí que lo nuestro sería algo más que sexo…

.-Ya bueno, pero tenemos todo el fin de semana, lo acabas de decir… - Me acerqué seductoramente a él e intenté besarle de nuevo. Pero se volvió a apartar.

.-También te prometí enseñarte Venecia – Sonriendo, sacó una especie cartera vieja de su bolsillo. Yo le miré asombrado, estaba seguro de que eso era un traslator.

.-¿Venecia¿Vamos a ir a Venecia?

.-Sí, vamos a ir al hotel… - Sacó una especie de panfleto de su otro bolsillo y me lo dio – Luna Hotel Baglioni, 5 estrellas en plena plaza de San Marcos… - Hablaba imitando a un guía turístico, lo que me hizo reír.

Me tiré, literalmente en sus brazos y no le dejé continuar mientras le seguía besando por toda la cara. Él sonrió con satisfacción.

.-Eres como un niño grande… bueno, no te sueltes, quiero llegar pronto al hotel para arrancarte la ropa antes de visitar la ciudad.

.-Hablando de ropa, tengo que hacer la maleta.

.-No, ya comprarás allí lo que necesites – Dicho esto, activó el traslator.

Aterrizamos, por llamarlo de alguna manera ya que yo he perdido el poco hábito que tenía con esos cacharros, en un pequeño callejón lleno de gatos que no nos prestaron la más mínima atención, eso me hizo pensar que o eran animagos o estaban más que acostumbrados a estas apariciones. Salimos al exterior… estábamos en la plaza San Marcos, justo en frente del hotel. Tranquilamente cruzamos la plaza, él con paso firme, y yo girándome hacia todos los sitios disfrutando de la belleza del lugar, me sentía como la primera vez que fui al callejón Diagón. Ya había amanecido y algunos turistas madrugadores estaban haciendo fotos, mientras oíamos el abrir de las persianas metálicas de algunos establecimientos cercanos.

La sensación de estar en un hotel de lujo, es muy diferente cuando eres el cliente… mucho…

Mientras Draco daba la propina al botones, yo miraba por la ventana el hermoso paisaje que tenía ante mí.

.-¿Te gusta? – Dijo abrazándome por detrás y besando mi cuello.

.-Me encanta – Incliné la cabeza al lado contrario para dejarle más espacio. Entonces bajó sus manos hacia mi entrepierna y comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón, pero no le dejé terminar y me giré – Vamos a ver la ciudad.

.-No, ahora no – Susurró con tono de queja – Vamos dentro de una hora… no se va a mover de ahí, y tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes… - Rozaba su erección contra la mía mientras se decidía a desabrochar mi camisa.

.-En serio Draco… eso lo podemos hacer esta noche, u otro día, pero ¿Cuándo podremos volver aquí? – Pregunté mientras le miraba haciendo pucheros… - ¿Eh? va, venga cariño…

.-Está bien… está bien… Vamos a ver Venecia – Dijo en tono de derrota.

.-¡Estupendo! Necesitaré ropa más cómoda… y otro calzado… ¿habrá algo abierto?... No claro, aún es pronto – Me había separado de él y andaba por la suite como un loco pensando en voz alta. Él solo me miraba con diversión.

.-¡No te muevas! – Exclamó de repente. Me quedé paralizado mirándole. Su varita apuntaba directamente hacia mí. Noté la magia rodeándome… mi ropa y mi calzado se trasformaban en algo más cómodo que lo que llevaba - ¿Satisfecho? – Tardé un rato en responder… hacía mucho que no sentía la magia tan… cerca – Harry¿estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado.

.-Si, si, es solo que… que hacía mucho que… ¿Sabes? en los últimos años solo he hecho magia para defenderme… o defender a otros, y sin varita pues… - Se acercó despacio a mí y me sentó a los pies de la cama. Él se puso a mi lado - ¿Sabes que fue de mi varita?

.-Sí – Le miré con esperanza, pero él se tumbó y miró al techo de la habitación con las manos hacia atrás y su varita todavía en su mano derecha – Pero no puedo llegar hasta ella… así que no me pidas…

.-No, no… solo… - Me senté sobre sus caderas - ¿Está entera? – Me estiré suavemente, acariciando sus brazos extendidos hasta llegar a sus manos. Mi nariz rozaba la suya, y sus ojos me miraban fijamente.

.-Está entera, junto con la de El Señor Tenebroso… pero Snape las tiene bien vigiladas – Dejó que le besara mientras le quitaba su varita con suavidad, noté un ligero cosquilleo parecido al que hacía años me era familiar y tranquilizador. Sonreí… sí, Severus las había vigilado bien, de eso estaba seguro.

.-Ahora podría matarte…

.-Sí, pero estamos en Venecia, tumbados en una cama con doseles de seda… y estoy seguro de que se te ocurren mejores cosas que hacer conmigo que matarme.

.-Tienes razón – Volví a besarle mientras tiraba su varita al suelo lejos de ambos.

.-¿No íbamos a ver la ciudad? – Me preguntó seductoramente.

.-Sí, pero tenemos tiempo…

Volví a besarlo, esta vez muy despacio, y él se dejó hacer. Por una vez no tomó la iniciativa, simplemente se quedó relajado dejándome a mí a cargo de todo.

Seguí sentado sobre sus caderas, pero me incorporé un poco… en el hilo musical sonó Reactor… _Feeling the love…_ mejor canción no podía sonar para ese momento. Sonreí y comencé a desabrochar mi camisa al ritmo de la primera estrofa, botón a botón, canturreando el tema. Luego, antes del estribillo, me abrí la camisa arrancándome los botones que restaban por quitar pero no me la quité y comencé a jugar con ella y el movimiento de mis caderas, rozando su excitación.

Gimió y llevó sus manos a mis muslos, sujetándose con fuerza pero sin dañarme.

Metí mis dedos en su boca, y los lamió con deseo… no te puedes imaginar como me gusta esto, me pone mucho y como mi pene hizo la señal de "esto esta genial", el suyo lo notó y le obligó a gemir de nuevo, pero sin moverse… Con los dedos húmedos, comencé a acariciarme el pecho y a pellizcar y acariciar mis propios pezones bajo su atenta mirada, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del placer que yo mismo me estaba produciendo. Él respiraba con agitación debajo de mí… no me quedaba mucho tiempo, pronto tomaría él el mando, así que abrí los ojos y continúe con mi juego. Bajé una de mis manos a mi pantalón vaquero y lo desabroché con toda la lentitud de la que fui capaz. Como en la postura en la que yo estaba encima de él no podía quitármelos, decidí bajar la cintura un poco y jugar con la goma del slip (de casa yo había salido con unos grises, al cambiarme él de ropa me los había vuelto verdes oscuros). Aguantó apretando más sus manos contra mis muslos, y empujando un poco con su cintura. Su erección era más que notable pero afortunadamente él tiene mucho control. Luego agarré mi miembro y comencé a masturbarme… ahora solo era cuestión de ver hasta dónde iba a dejar llegar el juego… y lo dejó avanzar hasta un punto en el que yo creí que me corría, pero entonces noté como una de sus manos apartaba la mía y con la otra apretaba la base de mi pene y me frenaba antes de llegar al punto de no retorno.

Abrí los ojos al notar que me empujaba hacia el colchón, quedando esta vez él encima. Me miraba con ojos de travesura y deseo…

.-No pienso dejarte llegar ahí solo… estando yo aquí.

Se deshizo de su polo dejándome disfrutar del blanco de su piel… empecé a pensar que si Draco tomaba el sol no estaría tan… apetecible… ¿o tal vez sí? Lo cierto es que mis pensamientos dejaron de ser coherentes cuando de un tirón se deshizo de mis pantalones y mi ropa interior, y con su boca se dedicó a seguir el trabajo que había comenzado mi mano. Aún así, me hizo sufrir de nuevo un parón en el momento preciso… en menos de diez minutos había estado a punto de llegar dos veces y las dos no me había dejado. Cuando hice un gesto de protesta me miró de una forma… extraña, como si pensase "aquí mando yo, Potter", se deshizo de sus pantalones y apoyó mis piernas en sus hombros.

.-¿No me vas a preparar? – Dije un poco alarmado.

.-No te hace falta… - Noté como dos de sus dedos entraban con facilidad en mí, me quedé sorprendido - ¿Ves? estás… Un momento… - Se apartó de mí con cara de sorpresa…

.-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté sorprendido al ver que se apartaba.

.-Eres… soy un… eres mi rejum... Mi madre me lo advirtió, pero creí que era un mito… "los Malfoy nunca mueren sin descendencia, Draco, así que da lo mismo con quién te acuestes"

.-¿Tú qué…?

.-Me acabo de dar cuenta… por eso estabas lubricando, estás en celo.

.-¿Qué estoy en qué¡Déjate de tonterías y métemela ahora mismo si no quieres no volver a verme en tu vida! – Nada más decir esto me quedé sorprendido y desorientado.

.-Los Malfoy somos de una dinastía de magos que tienen la obligación mágica de engendrar… Yo soy… homosexual, así que la magia trasforma a mi pareja, o sea a ti, para que pueda quedarse en estado… la magia hace que adquiera esa capacidad, y te he convertido en mi rejum.

.-Pero si yo… Un momento… si tu magia hace que tu pareja se vuelva… lo que sea que se vuelve…

.-Rejum

.-Lo que sea… ¿Por qué no Blaise¿Por qué yo? Él es tu pareja oficial.

.-Supongo que porque tú… en realidad es porque tú… tú…

.-¿Yo?... Da igual, me da igual que es lo que demonios esté pasando, Draco… solo sé que te necesito dentro y te necesito ahora… - Nunca me había sentido así, lo único que se me ocurría era violarlo si se negaba, estaba tan excitado que todo mi cuerpo me dolía, y cada segundo que él estaba fuera me dolía aún más.

.-Te quedarás embarazado Harry… Mejor que no lo hagamos o acaso ¿quieres engendrar conmigo?

.-Si – La verdad es que no pensé mi respuesta, me salió natural. Él se quedó de nuevo sorprendido pero no dijo nada… como de costumbre se encerró en sus pensamientos – Si tú quieres, claro… Draco, no sé… no sé que decir o pensar o hacer, no entiendo eso del… del… rejum, solo sé que necesito que entres… estoy empezando a sentir un dolor muy intenso de lo excitado que estoy… Usa un… preservativo y luego hablamos de ello si quieres.

Se giró de nuevo hacia mí y comenzó a besarme con pasión, eso me tranquilizó y relajó el dolor. Su erección había bajado un poco, así que empecé a acariciar su cuello y su espalda, susurrándole tonterías…

.-Lo siento – Susurró de repente – Lo siento mucho Harry, esto es magia antigua, no lo puedo controlar… no quiero que sientas dolor…

.-Se me ocurre… - Cogí el preservativo que, recién aparecido, mantenía dudoso en sus dedos y le giré de nuevo dejándole tumbado en el colchón. Le miré sonriente y el me respondió acariciando mis cabellos. Lo coloqué en su glande y lo deslicé lentamente con la ayuda de mis dientes y mi lengua, haciendo de gimiese fuertemente. Su erección estaba ya como yo deseaba.

.-Te… quiero, Harry… sé que no debo pero te quiero. Por eso pasa todo esto…

.-No pasa nada… estos preservativos son duros… no me quedaré embarazado… reconozco que todo esto me parece una tontería… los hombres no nos embaraza… - Le miré a los ojos y vi que estaba demasiado serio, rebobiné mentalmente lo que me acababa de decir - ¿Por qué no debes… quererme? – Pregunté despacio, en ese momento vi como dos lágrimas salían del mercurio de sus ojos… justo en ese momento lo entendí todo - ¡Oh! Draco…

.-Porque… te voy a traicionar… tú… lo… sabías ¿verdad?

.-Sí, lo sabía – Me giré y le quité el preservativo con un fuerte suspiro… "Bueno, así que este es mi destino…" pensé.

.-Es mejor así Harry… pronto se te pasará el dolor, un par de días a lo sumo… Si me odias será todo más fácil…

.-¿Para quién, Draco¿Para quién será más fácil, para ti o para mí? – No respondió. Me tumbé a su lado y le miré a los ojos – Hagámoslo… después de todo nada importa ya…

Me incorporé dejándole sorprendido, cerré los ojos y me le introduje yo mismo, pero dándole la espalda… no quería mirarle o me derrumbaría.

Al principio no hizo nada, pero pronto se incorporó un poco y comenzó a acariciarme, primero y con timidez mi espalda, luego consiguió que me apoyara en él al incorporarse más, y sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi pecho con más deseo. Su mano izquierda se dedicó a mis pezones, mientras su derecha bajó a mi erección.

No sé como hizo el giro, pero pocos segundos después, él estaba encima de mí, yo bocabajo con el culo levantado, recibiendo unas fuertes envestidas que me estaban volviendo loco de placer. Me agarraba a las sábanas gimiendo y llorando, mientras él entraba y salía con fuerza, como a mí me gusta, hasta que, esta vez sí, me derramé en su mano y las sábanas. Él, dándose por satisfecho, entró y salió un par de veces más, dejándose ir en pocos segundos.

Noté su semilla corriendo por mi interior mientras mi corazón se normalizaba después de mi propio orgasmo.

No salió enseguida, se quedó descansando encima de mí unos minutos. Yo me sentía muy bien, sentía su aliento en mi hombro y su cuerpo sobre el mío, así que cerré los ojos y me quedé disfrutando.

.-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Harry? – Preguntó por fin.

.-Porque yo también te amo, Draco. Y estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ti… Si no salgo vivo de esta… al menos te dejaré un recuerdo de lo que significaste para mí… ¿Cuándo va a ser? – Me giré para verle al hacerle la pregunta.

.-Pronto – Me acomodó en sus brazos – Pensaré algo… haré algo, Harry… no pienso perderte de nuevo… estoy harto de tenerte y perderte.

.-Eso te pondría en riesgo… con un padre que le falte al niño ya vale… no quiero que sea huérfano como yo.

.-¿Niño? – Me miró sorprendido frenando sus lágrimas - ¿Cómo sabes…?

.-Lo sé – Le dije sonriendo – Será varón, rubio y de ojos verdes… Por favor Draco, no quiero que te pongas en peligro… por favor… - Limpié su rostro con mis manos… - Quiero que lo jures.

.-No.

.-Por favor…

.-Harry…

.-Por favor…

.-Está bien… está bien… juro que no me pondré en peligro…

.-Por salvarme

.-Por salvarte – Sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña, pero decidí no preguntar más.

.-De todas las veces que me has hecho el amor, esta ha sido la más… triste.

.-Sí… pero también en la que más amor ha habido… la más sincera.

.-Aún nos queda mucho fin de semana por delante… ¿te apetece ver Venecia?

.-¿La verdad? No. Me apetece seguir abrazado a ti… - Respondió

Estuvimos abrazados y en silencio, en la cama mucho tiempo, hasta casi la hora de comer. Luego nos vestimos con pereza y decidimos salir a dar una vuelta y a comer algo.

Al final, y con un humor mucho más alegre por parte de los dos, nos animamos a dar una vuelta en góndola antes de volver al hotel.

.-¿Harry?

.-Um – Yo estaba apoyado en su hombro observando la maravillosa arquitectura veneciana, mientras él me acariciaba el pelo mirando al infinito.

.-Me gustaría que ahora que estás… embarazado no fueras tan… promiscuo.

.-¿Promiscuo? – A penas le miré, pero noté sus ojos sobre mí – Tranquilo, aunque no lo estuviese, pensaba dejar de serlo. Aunque no te voy a jurar fidelidad mientras tú sigas casado con otro.

.-Es justo – Guardó silencio unos instantes antes de continuar - Necesitarás un médico para el parto…

.-¿Sabes si me rajarán como a un melón o se me hará un agujero por donde salir?

.-Creo que lo primero… cesárea… pero no lo sé muy bien.

.-Mejor dejamos este tema, me parece tan surrealista…

Volvimos al hotel y a la cama. Las siguiente veces fuero como las anteriores, pasión y más pasión… Hasta que tuvimos que volver a casa

Aparecimos de nuevo en mi piso, eran las siete de la tarde y empezaba a oscurecer…

.-Quédate esta noche – Le supliqué mientras seguíamos besándonos.

.-No puedo… tengo que volver… pero te prometo que nos veremos pronto.

.-Venga Draco, quédate.

.-Blaise me matará…

.-Pues uno de despedida ¿sí?

.-Harry…

.-Pon cualquier excusa, que perdiste el tren… yo que sé…

.-Eso no colará

.-Pues dile que te entretuviste… mirando escaparates… hagámoslo una vez más… mira, estoy caliente… y tú, no lo niegues – Mi mano en su entrepierna había ido adelantando el camino.

.-Está bien, uno rápido…

Sonriendo y besándonos nos quitamos la ropa a toda prisa… los dos sabíamos que a penas teníamos unos minutos. Me apoyó sobre la mesa del comedor y se colocó entre mis piernas con agilidad. No parábamos de besarnos y reírnos… por un momento parecía que éramos dos adolescentes jugando en la casa de los padres de uno a riesgo de que nos pillasen.

Pronto las risas fueron sustituidas por gemidos de pasión, hasta que exhaustos y satisfechos los dos él cayó apoyado encima mío… ahí comenzó todo.

.-Vaya cariño, conmigo no gimes tanto… claro que a mí tampoco me haces gemir así – Draco se quedó helado entre mis brazos mirando mi cara. Yo le miré a él y luego giré la cabeza para ver a Blaise mirándonos con dos mortífagos o como se los llame ahora, apoyados tranquilamente en la puerta de mi salón

La imagen debía de ser extraña, yo en una mesa desnudo, con Draco, también desnudo aún entre mis piernas y su marido, con dos amigotes, vestidos de negro mirándolo todo desde la puerta… No sabía que hacer… Draco se incorporó despacio. Sus ojos volvían a ser los del frío Slytherin que conocí en mis años de colegio.

.-¿Qué haces aquí, Blaise? Se supone que tenías que esperar mi señal… y no iba a ser hasta dentro de unos días.

.-Las cosas, cariño, se han precipitado… - Se paseaba lentamente mirando con desagrado todo lo que le rodeaba, los otros dos no se movían - Um, Potter… menudo cuerpo… - Acercó su mano enguantada hacia mí, pero Draco se la agarró con fuerza - El lobo se muere y Severus ha decidido que lo lleve allí… - Draco me había dado los pantalones y mientras se vestía él – Me lo llevaré ahora… mientras tú termina de ponerte visible.

.-Que lo lleven ellos, no quiero que le pase nada por el camino – Siseó Draco, Blaise conocía ese tono, así que retrocedió ante la velada amenaza – Tú te quedas conmigo… tengo noticias importantes que darte…

.-No me había terminado de abrochar los pantalones cuando uno de los extraños me cogió por detrás y noté la sensación de desaparecer y aparecer lejos… en la casa de Snape… la antigua casa de Sirius.

Me llevaron a empujones por los pasillos. Hacía frío y mis pies descalzos y el no llevar camisa no me ayudaban a sentirme aunque fuera un poco cómodo. Andamos hasta que llegamos a la que había sido la habitación principal de la casa… la que tanto odio mi padrino y tanto odié yo.

En el centro había una cama con doseles negros y borlas y flecos verdes.

Severus Snape estaba sentado en una gran silla al lado de la cama en la que un bulto indicaba que alguien respiraba con dificultad… Había oído las palabras de Blaise… "el lobo se muere". Me solté de un tirón y corrí hacia ese bulto.

.-Remus…

.-Harry… - Las lagrimas se apoderaron de mis ojos y todo se volvió borroso.

.-Si muere de muerte natural yo ya no puedo traerlo de vuelta – Dijo la serpiente tras de mí. Yo no contesté – Está agotado…

.-Tal vez si le hubieses tratado como a un ser humano… - Escupí.

.-Harry, mi querido pequeño… ya da todo igual, estás aquí… da todo igual – Remus había sacado sus huesudas manos de entre las sábanas y sostenía entre ellas mi rostro – Mi pequeño… - Tosió un poco por el esfuerzo de hablar. Severus se incorporó inmediatamente hacia el agua de la mesita, pero yo cogí el vaso ignorándole y lo acerqué a los labios de Remus para que bebiera.

.-Tranquilo, no hables… yo cuidaré de ti – Le acariciaba su larga y castaña cabellera, la tenía totalmente enmarañada y sucia.

.-Tras la última trasformación no pudo reponerse… no le queda mucho, tal vez unas horas. Yo no quería traerte, pero me lo suplicó.

.-Necesito… agua caliente, jabón, una esponja… cuchilla de afeitar… un peine… - Dije todo el listado mirando a Remus, me negaba a mirar a su raptor – Y… algo de seda… dorada y roja, esos colores siempre le sentaron bien… Al menos que muera con la dignidad que no le permitiste vivir Snape.

Alguien cercano hizo el amago de acercarse a mí para golpearme pero Severus le frenó en seco, más tarde me haría pagar mis palabras, pero no ahora delante de él, de su objeto de deseo.

.-Ya le habéis escuchado, traedlo todo inmediatamente – Ordenó.

.-Desde que Malfoy me trajo la chocolatina, todo ha sido feliz en mi vida… el saber que estabas ahí…

.-Remus, debes descansar – Susurré. En ese momento entraron un muy disgustado Blaise y un inaccesible Draco.

.-Me queda toda la eternidad para hacerlo… él, nunca lo hizo por su voluntad, se lo ordenaron – Señalaba débilmente a Draco – Y yo no sabía como decirte que todo era una trampa… mataron a muchos de los nuestros… Creyeron que estaba contigo y que era… un arrepentido… se sirvieron de ti para sus crímenes.

.-La historia se repite… - Suspiré mirando con odio a Severus – Solo que esta vez no les salió del todo bien ¿verdad cariño? – Dije con ironía mirando a Draco que no se inmutó. Estaba a medio vestir, con la camisa por fuera y apenas abrochada debajo de la chaqueta negra.

.-Maldito mestizo – Escupió Blaise – No cantes victoria Potter… eso solo te alarga la vida unos meses más.

.-¿Qué es lo que has hecho Harry? – Apenas susurró Remus. Miré a Severus que en silencio se hacía la misma pregunta, había intentado entrar en mi mente, pero ya estaba muy entrenado gracias a palizas pasadas de los Malfoy.

.-Por lo visto soy su rejum – Remus abrió mucho los ojos por el asombro y seguidamente comenzó a reír con grandes carcajadas. Sin embargo, Snape miró con enfado a Draco.

.-Malfoy, ahora mismo a mi despacho… ¡Ahora!... Blaise, tú también pedazo de inútil… que alguien vigile a Potter mientras tanto.

.-Vaya, Severus, con esto sí que no contabas… - Siguió carcajeándose mientras el otro se giraba enfadado hacia una de las puertas laterales – Él siempre pensó – Dijo más tranquilo mientras yo comenzaba a asearlo – que Zambini lo conseguiría… y eso que Lucius le advirtió antes de morir… pero sus relaciones estaban muy deterioradas y no le escuchó – Paró unos segundos para beber un sorbo de agua – Le dijo que no le permitiese acercarse a ti… La magia de los Malfoy siempre iba a elegir al candidato más poderoso… y al más amado… ¡Quién iba a decir que el pequeño Slytherin iba a pensar en alguien que no fuese él mismo!... Bien hecho Harry, bien hecho, ahora puedo morir con esperanza.

.-¿Le pasará algo? – Pregunté con tranquilidad.

.-No, a él no… después de todo es algo que él no ha podido controlar, bueno, nadie puede. El problema es que hasta que ese… niño no cumpla los 11 años, necesita vivos a sus dos padres… hasta entonces no tendrá magia, y si él o tú morís, se convertirá en un squib… y, créeme que eso no lo desea nadie, se perderían dos magias muy antiguas. Además, creo que caería una maldición sobre el asesino del padre… y sus descendientes.

.-Así que me quedan más de 11 años de vida…

.-Si eres listo, te embarazarás de nuevo antes de que cumpla los 11… Draco jamás podrá negarse cuando entres en un nuevo celo… y francamente, por lo que he podido observar en estos años, no creo que tenga ninguna intención de negarte nada.

.-¿Y eso será…?

.-Su magia lo decidirá… puede ser en un año o en varios… pero lo normal es cada 3 si no lo recuerdo mal, aunque hay muchas excepciones – Volvió a beber – No es obligatorio que engendréis siempre.

.-No te muevas… voy a afeitarte. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Remus?

.-Eso que ves a los pies de la cama son mis cadenas… solo llegan hasta esa librería, así que te puedes imaginar en qué he perdido el tiempo los últimos años.

Cuando Severus volvió, Draco, muy magullado, seguía con la misma cara indescifrable pero Blaise parecía descompuesto. Los crucio debían de haber volado sin control por el despacho de Snape. Yo había recompuesto a Remus y liberaba a su largísimo cabello de los últimos nudos con el cepillo. Parecía otro. Estaba dormido desde hacía rato, y todo en él daba sensación de paz, hasta la cara del Lord se dulcificó al mirarle.

.-¿Qué va a pasar ahora conmigo? – Pregunté sin dejar de cepillar.

.-Para los muggles has muerto – Dijo secamente Draco – Hemos quemado tu casa y dejado un cadáver parecido a ti… te salvé esto – Te tiró a mi lado.

.-Pasarás a ser posesión de los Malfoy de nuevo – Respondió Severus, haciendo que me estremeciera

.-Pero en cuanto des a luz, tu hijo será separado de ti y criado por mi – Me escupió Blaise - No te podemos matar pero me encargaré de que tampoco te conozca, él jamás sabrá de tu existencia – Miré impotente a Draco que apartó la mirada hacia la ventana.

.-Hasta que eso ocurra, yo me encargaré de él – Susurró el rubio – No quiero que le pase nada… nos conocemos Blaise… no dejaré que tus celos me impidan ser padre.

.-¡Ya está bien! – Gritó Severus dando por terminada la conversación.

Terminé de arreglar el pelo de Remus y me tumbé a su lado. Me miraron con desaprobación, pero me dio lo mismo. No pensaba apartarme de su lado.

A las pocas horas Remus despertó, se incorporó con dificultad y me besó en la frente despertándome a mí. Severus se incorporó de su asiento esperando que al menos lo mirase. Él se acomodó entre los almohadones que yo le colocaba y se giró hacia el mago oscuro.

.-Te perdono… quiero que vivas con eso… – Susurró apenas. Luego se giró hacia mí – Sé feliz Harry, y no dejes de luchar… sé que pronto las cosas van a cambiar y que ocuparás el puesto que mereces… no te rindas nunca… y perdona a aquel que no han sabido amarte… porque sino serás siempre infeliz.

.-Remus – Susurré envuelto en lágrimas – No te vayas… no te vayas ahora…

.-Necesito descansar, Harry, deja que me vaya… en paz - Con el alma rota asentí lentamente con la cabeza.

Me sonrió con dulzura y cerrando los ojos exhaló su último suspiro.

--- Gracias por leer ---


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, holita… ya estoy aquí de nuevo subiendo el último capítulo, solo queda el epílogo.

Sé que tengo comentarios sin responder, paciencia, esta noche me pongo al día.

ACLARACIONES.

.-Sí, Draco volvió a buscar a Harry porque se lo ordenaron. No es que no lo amase, sino que hay cosas que hasta el momento ama más.

.-Sí, está actualmente loco por el moreno, y Harry por él, pero recordad que ideales mueven a cada uno.

.-Remus merecía un descanso. Además, avisé que en este fic, Severus era malo malísimo.

.-El rejum es elegido por la magia antigua de la familia Malfoy, en este caso, sin que Draco pueda hacer nada. Pero indica que es la persona que tiene el alma elegida por él. Eso no significa que el elegido sienta lo mismo. Severus pensó que con el roce de la convivencia Blaise lo conseguiría, pero no… se equivocó.

En este fic, nada es lo que parece…. Besos. S.

--- Capítulo 10 ---

Querido diario… Supongo que a estas alturas ya da lo mismo… Querido Draco:

Siempre supe que leías este diario, de hecho lo empecé a escribir expresamente para ti… Ahora lo sabes ¿verdad? Voy a acabarlo como tal, solo para enviártelo a tu jaula dorada y que lo tengas como recuerdo, no sé si es buena idea, pero… como fue lo único que salvaste de mi vida muggle, supongo que sí. Al menos sabrás que este último capítulo, por llamarlo de alguna manera, es sincero, en él cuento la verdad, y no cosas que Jeff y yo nos inventábamos por las noches para que tú te creyeras mi papel de linda flor.

Antes de seguir como siempre quiero que sepas dos cosas…

Primero - Que hice todo lo que hice porque te odiaba y quería venganza por toda la sangre inocente derramada. Todo estaba perfectamente preparado, sabíamos (la resistencia que Jeff lideraba, y yo) que vendrías, forzamos la situación para que Severus usase el único As que le quedaba… tú. Hacía tiempo que John y James habían desecho los numerosos obliate que tu padre me había puesto para olvidar que en esa pequeña mazmorra bajo tu casa, no había habido golpes (no tengo cicatrices, eso les dio la pista de que mi memoria había sido alterada), sino mucho amor y sexo adolescente al que renunciaste por escalar socialmente, por eso te odié, mataste y me abandonaste… no fuiste capaz de renunciar a tu oro por mí. La idea de mantenerme con vida fue de Severus en contra de la opinión de Lucius que veía en mí un peligro, y tú mientras silencioso te probabas ropa nueva. Debisteis escucharlo. En cuanto me soltasteis en medio de Londres, la resistencia me acogió y montó mi nueva vida, y yo no me resistí a unirme, no tuve el miedo que suponíais os iba a tener.

Segundo - Que si aún sigues vivo, aunque sea prisionero en tu propia casa, no es por mi estado, que es la excusa para que Jeff no te mate, sino porque mis sentimientos hacia ti cambiaron en algún momento, o regresaron no lo sé, y aunque es muy improbable que volvamos a vernos, no soportaría vivir pensando que no estás. Estás vivo porque soy un egoísta, lo reconozco. Me solucionaste el problema, hasta ese día no sabía como iba a salvar tu vida.

Por los celos que sufriré por ser tu rejum no te preocupes, los superaré como pueda. Después de todo, creo que debo a Jeff la fidelidad que le prometí cuando hace ya dos años nos casamos, y que por un tiempo y mi odio, quedaron relegadas a un segundo lugar. Él cedió por mí, y tragándose su orgullo yanqui me ayudó y se sacrificó, ahora se lo debo. Si bien no le amo como al principio (por tu culpa) aún le tengo mucho cariño. Y sé que será el buen esposo que ha sido conmigo hasta ahora, y un buen padre.

Estableceré un régimen de visitas para que nuestro hijo te conozca, creo que él es el único que no tiene la culpa de nada, y creo que es lo justo. Cuando nazca te lo haré saber. ¡Ah! se llamará Zemir como querías, pero es lo último que te concedo. Al principio te lo enviare unas horas mientras sea un bebé, luego supongo que fines de semana alternos o algo similar.

Bueno, ahora sí… Comienzo de nuevo con la que será mi última historia en este diario.

Querido diario:

Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente… la primera fueron los tres largos días de espera y cautiverio en la mansión Malfoy… regresé a mi antigua celda, pero esta vez no había tristeza, aunque Draco no se dio cuenta. Me quedé tranquilo esperando. La muerte de Remus, al que no me dejaron acompañar en su entierro, solo había acelerado los planes y Jeff y James ya estaban preparados. Remus hacía tiempo les había informado de su empeoramiento, mi querido Lupin era bastante más listo de lo que ellos se imaginaban, y había empleado un lenguaje muggle por señas para comunicarse con quien le interesaba. A mí en los vídeos, por ejemplo, me hablaba del tiempo o de tal o cual libro, y con señas me iba informando de la situación y de los planes de Severus.

Durante esos tres días, Draco bajó siempre que pudo. Intentó hablar conmigo y que le escuchara, pero yo no quería saber nada, ya que en el fondo yo era el que le estaba traicionando a él, solo que él aún no lo sabía. Blaise intentó fastidiarme pero siempre se encontraba con su marido que le frenaba los pies, el enfrentamiento entre ambos era abierto delante de mí, pero supongo que a ojos del resto del mundo seguían siendo la pareja perfecta. Hasta que Severus, enfadado con Draco, le dio más poder a Blaise para calmar su ira.

.-¿Sabes Harry? – Draco me hablaba aunque yo no le prestara atención. Miraba obstinadamente por la ventana de la celda – He pensado que voy a acomodar este sitio para que estés más cómodo.

.-Suéltame y estaré más cómodo.

.-Sabes que no puedo… No seas tan duro conmigo, tienes que darme tiempo para arreglar todo esto.

.-Se me ocurre una solución – Giré mi cabeza para mirarle con el mismo desdén que le miraba desde que me trajeron – Mata a Blaise y a Severus.

.-No puedes odiarme tanto… sé que no puedes, no está en tu naturaleza.

.-Tal vez te equivocas conmigo, Draco.

.-Tu no puedes engañarme – "Si tu supieras" pensé.

Desde que había vuelto a esa mazmorra, no paraba de recordar los momentos que años atrás había vivido en ella. La primera vez que me entregué por completo a alguien había sido a él en ese mismo camastro en el que estaba sentado, pero se suponía que yo no lo recordaba, por lo que tuve que fingir creerme virgen... Ni pensar que no pudimos tener sexo completo Jeff y yo durante un par de meses solo para que yo me estrechara un poco y él, Draco, se convenciera de mi inocencia…

.-¿Pretendes que caiga rendido a tus pies como si no hubiera pasado nada¿Me vas a lanzar aquel precioso discurso tuyo de "olvida el pasado"?

.-Pretendo darte la mejor vida que pueda… tal vez no puedas salir de esta casa nunca, pero intentaré que estés cómodo, y que veas a tu hijo lo más posible – Sonreí, él pensó que me había dado una buena noticia y yo pensé que me había dado su sentencia.

.-Muy considerado de tu parte.

.-Eres el amor de mi vida Harry – Me dijo sentándose a mi espalda e intentando abrazarme. Yo por supuesto me levanté y me senté en la banqueta de madera que estaba en la esquina.

.-No, tú eres el amor de tú vida Draco, yo solo soy un accidente en tú escalada a la cumbre.

.-No eres justo

.-¿En serio? Aún no veo que tú renuncies a nada por mí.

.-Me gustaría llamar a nuestro hijo Zemir – Dijo intentando cambiar de tema - Es el nombre el primer rejum de mi linaje ¿qué te parece?

.-Lo que diga Blaise, cariño – Respondí con ironía. Él me miró con tristeza – No se puede tener todo Draco, tarde o temprano tendrás que elegir… o yo o tu puesto… Así que piensa lo que quieres, mientras tanto pierdes el tiempo conmigo.

A partir de ahí, sus visitas se convirtieron en estancias silenciosas. Me partía el corazón hacerle tanto daño, pero tenía que alejarlo de mi y de mi mente. Muchas vidas estaban en juego, y aunque las cosas no iban como yo quería ya no había solución. Supongo que alejarme de Draco es el precio que tengo que pagar por que el mundo muggle vuelva a vivir con tranquilidad.

El fin de todo comenzó hacia los postres del tercer día. Blaise me había hecho subir al comedor, encadenado como siempre por las muñecas. Recuerdo que en la larga mesa llena de comida, Draco estaba en el extremo contrario con cara de pocos amigos, dando vueltas al azúcar del café.

.-Son órdenes Draco. Severus ha dicho que él es tan mío como tuyo.

.-No entiendo porqué tienes que hablar con Severus de él.

.-Solo le expresé mi malestar de que tú tuvieras un juguete y yo no.

.-Eres peor que una garrapata Blaise.

.-Lo sé… tal vez si me hubieses respetado más… ¡Ah! Harry, bienvenido… Draco me ha dicho que das unos masajes estupendos – El aludido le miró con odio – Y me duelen mucho los hombros… ¿Te importaría…?

.-Yo no te he dicho nada, y creo que será mejor para ti que tengas tu mente y tu cuerpo alejados de él. ¿Quieres comer algo Harry?

.-¿Me amenazas, cariño? Por favor… - El tono de voz de Blaise me indicó que Draco no estaba pasando por el mejor momento de relación con Severus.

.-Necesito que te quites la camisa y te tumbes… y un aceite del olor que prefieras – Blaise sonrió ante mi respuesta tranquila, mientras Draco me miraba suplicante – Y no, gracias, ya he comido.

.-Recuerda su estado – Escupió mirando a su marido mientras se levantaba bruscamente. La camilla había aparecido y Blaise se quitaba la camisa, yo me embadurnaba las manos con un aceite de olor a maderas.

.-No querido, recuérdalo tú, y tenlo muy presente siempre – Las amenazas de Draco estaban empezando a perder efecto sobre su esposo – Los accidentes domésticos están a la orden del día… Fíjate que me han dicho que la esposa de Nott ha perdido su tercer bebé porque se clavó sin querer un cuchillo cortando pan.

.-¿Ella sola? – Pregunté sin darme cuenta. Ambos me miraron en silencio y yo bajé la mirada… la respuesta era no. Blaise se subió a la camilla.

.-¿Necesitas que te quite las cadenas?

.-Da lo mismo.

.-Si eres bueno hoy conmigo… tal vez pueda recompensarte de algún modo – Me dijo sugerentemente. Draco se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad.

.-Mantente alejado, Blaise, no te lo repetiré una vez más – Su mirada destilaba veneno.

Justo en el momento en que Draco habría con rabia la puerta del comedor se escuchó una explosión cercana y el sonido de las alarmas de la ciudad… el ataque había comenzado, y para mi gusto en el mejor de los momentos.

Atrapé el cuello de Blaise con las cadenas que llevaba en mis manos aprovechando que se incorporaba sobresaltado por el ruido, apoyé mi rodilla en su espalda, y antes de que se diera cuenta había abandonado este mundo. Draco me miraba asombrado y paralizado desde la puerta.

A penas le miré unos segundos mientras buscaba entre los ropajes del muerto… la varita… mi varita. La sensación al reencontrarnos fue genial, con la magia de nuevo rodeándome.

.-Pero… - Draco había sacado la suya, y comprendiendo parte de lo que pasaba me apuntaba.

.-Cuando toqué la tuya en Venecia noté que era la de Voldemort… recuerda que es la gemela de la mía. Así que si tu tenías esa, lo lógico es que Severus hubiera dado en custodia la mía a tu esposo… ¿En serio quieres enfrentarte a mí, Draco? – Yo no había levantado la mía contra él.

.-No – Me respondió bajándola – Pero… - Me miraba interrogante a los ojos mientras me acercaba a él.

.-No hay tiempo de explicaciones – Le dije quitándole su varita de la mano – Tal vez algún día… que sepas que nos has ayudado mucho.

.-¿Ayudado¿a quienes?

.-A mí, a Jeff mi esposo– En ese momento noté como se le partía el alma – A la resistencia en definitiva.

.-¿Nos volveremos a ver? – Su voz era un susurro apenas audible.

.-Creo que… no, pero cuidaré de ti Draco, de ti y de tu hijo, te lo prometo – Respondí besándole con suavidad los labios. Él me miró con tristeza.

.-Me gustaba el nombre de Zemir… y… te amaré siempre Harry.

No le contesté, le golpeé la cabeza dejándole sin sentido, le miré con tristeza y pensé "Yo también a ti" y me fui. La lucha estaba en su apogeo y los míos me necesitaban.

La batalla fue más rápida de lo que esperábamos. Casi todos los altos cargos se rindieron con facilidad, y las gentes salían armadas a las calles para ayudarnos gritando "¡Por el pueblo¡Por la libertad¡Muerte al tirano!" y cosas parecidas.

Severus lo comprendió todo con rapidez, estaba solo, supongo que en el fondo siempre lo supo y su miedo le empujaba a retener a la gente aunque fuera bajo chantaje. Huyó por una gruta oculta hacia el mausoleo donde hacía unos días había enterrado a Remus. Tuve un presentimiento y corrí hacia allí, pero le encontré ya muerto, ahorcado.

La verdad es que yo había pensado en darle una muerte más digna pero… fue orgulloso hasta para eso. Lo raro es que no fuera con veneno… Pensé en resucitarle como hacía él con Remus para que sufriera, pero me di cuenta de que no merecía la pena y que no debía de ponerme a su altura repitiendo las mismas atrocidades.

.-Han cogido a Malfoy… - Me dijo Jeff que acababa de llegar al mausoleo donde yo contemplaba la oscura figura de mi ex profesor - ¿Por qué le dejaste con vida¿Se te escapó? – Miró hacia dentro y arrugó la nariz.

.-Pide que lo descuelguen y lo entierren en el suelo, fuera del mausoleo, en la pared norte. Sin lápida ni señal que lo recuerde. Y rompe su varita…

.-De acuerdo – Hizo una señal a uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban y se puso manos a la obra - ¿Encontraste las que buscabas?

.-Sí, esta es la mía – Mostré con orgullo – Y esta… – Coloqué la que fue varita de Voldemort en el suelo y la hice arder quedando de ella solo las cenizas – Esta ya no matará a más inocentes.

.-A veces eres tan indescifrable… Pero te amo igual – Me besó con fuerza - ¿Qué quieres hacer con Malfoy?

.-Lo de Malfoy es un poco complicado, Jeff

.-No hay nada complicado… Hoy hemos derrocado a su líder… del resto de capitales llegan buenas noticias… el mundo mágico estará libre de tiranos en unos pocos días… Podremos instaurar una democracia – Me dijo eufórico.

.-Eso era lo que querías.

.-Sí, por eso vine de mi país al tuyo, pero ¿y tú¿no querías matar a ese bastardo?

.-Sí, pero… no puedo… soy su rejum – James que estaba detrás de Jeff palideció, mientras que mi esposo quedaba paralizado – Lo siento, yo no hice nada, fue su magia la que me eligió, ni a él le gustó la idea – Dije intentando disculparme.

.-A él le encantó la idea Harry, no trates de engañarme – Me respondió enfadado – Si no su magia…

.-Pero eso no significa que Harry le ame, solo que él ama a Harry y que… - John que había salido de la nada intentó suavizar la situación

.-Sí, estoy en estado… ¿qué querías que hiciera Jeff¿podía echarlo a perder todo? Hasta a Remus lo vio claro cuando se lo dije – Se había disgustado y me había soltado del abrazo que me tenía.

.-Jeff, Harry tiene razón. Además si hubiésemos fracasado a él lo mantendrían con vida, seguiría habiendo esperanza.

.-Está bien, ha sido solo un daño colateral – Dijo mirándome con dulzura – Ahora tenemos cosas que hacer más importantes. Solo quiero que me prometas que no volverás con él.

.-Mientras esté casado contigo cumpliré mis votos… No te dejaré por él, ni me acercaré a él, ni te seré infiel con él… Confía en mí, te prometo que no tendrás problemas por eso.

.-De acuerdo… - Me cogió de la mano y caminamos – Pero infórmame de lo que hagas con él.

.-Ah, eso te lo puedo decir ya. Le encerraré de por vida en su mansión, eso fue lo que siempre quiso, sus posesiones…

.-Eres malo – Dijo en tono de burla.

Jeff está estos días ayudando a la creación de partidos políticos para crear una democracia lo más similar posible a la muggle. Yo siempre adoré ese lado suyo idealista, cree que eso solucionará todos los problemas de desigualdad que existen en el mundo mágico, y que nos modernizará…

A mí me faltan 4 meses para salir de cuentas y el embarazo va perfecto. Draco está en su mansión después de que la "desinfectáramos" de magia. Pasó dos semanas borracho tirado en mi mazmorra, así que prohibí que hubiera alcohol en la casa y después de una visita de Jeff (la idea fue mía pero había prometido no volver a estar cerca de él o verlo) en la que le amenazó con no conocer a su hijo si no se mantenía en correcto estado, cambió radicalmente. Cuando necesita algo escribe una carta y se la da al único elfo que hay en la mansión y que me la entrega en mano. Le envío cosas para que se mantenga entretenido… un entrenador personal, un barbero, el diario el profeta, libros de cocina y cosas así… Ahora estoy pensando en enviarle una televisión muggle para que se distraiga viendo películas… Jeff empieza a quejarse, ya que dice que pienso en él más horas de las que debiera… no quiero hacer las cosas a escondidas, así que cortaré el grifo a una carta por semana.

Además, ver su perfecta letra despidiéndose "Harry te amo" me hace las cosas difíciles.

Hasta siempre mi querido diario… Hasta siempre Draco, nunca más volveré a escribir para ti.

Tuyo siempre.

Harry J. Potter.

--- Gracias por leer ---

Bueno, como siempre os recuerdo que queda el epílogo… sé que estáis ensayando toda clase de maleficios para usar en mi contra, pero si no tenéis paciencia os perderéis lo que pasa… cinco años después. Solo que quedan los últimos retoques y pronto lo subo (espero).

Os aclaro… Harry y Jeff empezaron a escribir el diario porque sabían que Draco lo leería porque necesitaba saber si su plan con Harry estaba o no funcionando. Obligaron a que Severus usase al rubio montando numerosos altercados… me refiero a robando a los ricos en plan Robin Hood no como terroristas. Y Severus para no perder el favor de los ricos necesitaba acabar con la resistencia que lideraba Jeff. Harry no lo hace por mala persona, sino empujado por los ideales gryffindor en los que le educaron, aunque al principio el odio le ayuda. Pero esos ideales son los que le hacen volver con su esposo.

Por eso, la primera parte del capítulo de hoy Harry se la escribe a Draco, pero para cerrar el círculo decide narrar los hechos en primera persona como había hecho hasta entonces. El diario se lo entregaría el elfo a Draco.

Bueno, para más dudas, ruegos y preguntas… dejad comentarios. Más besos. S.


	11. Epílogo

Lo siento, en serio, pero es que no sé porqué creí que ya lo había subido, es que a veces no sé donde vivo, me he dado cuenta al ir a responder los últimos comentarios… ains…

Bueno, me ha extrañado tanta defensa del rubio… ¿Y Harry? Viviendo durante años en una mazmorra, luego abandonado a su suerte. Después vuelto a traicionar… vale que el reencuentro no lo planea para volverse a enamorar pero… Si Draco no hubiese vuelto a ser tan cobarde no le habría castigado, habría dejado a Jeff por él. Segurísimo. De todas formas, el rubito me gusta, así que prometo no se mala con él en el futuro.

Gracias por haber dado una oportunidad a esta historia. ¡Ah! El epílogo no está escrito en forma de diario, me pareció mejor así. Bss.

S.

--- Epílogo: Cinco años después ---

Entraba el sol de final de la tarde por los ventanales de la galería en la que un hombre rubio de cabellos largos y bien cuidados, se afanaba con su hijo pequeño de cuatro años y pocos meses en colocar los últimos recortes del profeta en su álbum.

El niño tenía los mismos cabellos que el padre con el que ahora jugaba, pero sus ojos eran verde esmeralda… como hacía años le habían profetizado.

La voz juvenil que salió de la chimenea les sorprendió a ambos.

.-Buenas tardes señor Malfoy… Zemir, es hora de que recojas, el baño te está esperando.

.-Hola Sergio – Saludó alegremente el chaval que comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

.-¿Puedes esperar unos minutos Sergio? Necesito hacer una nota para… necesita unas pinturas nuevas, estas están gastadas, y me gustaría que aprendiese a hacer puzzles conmigo.

.-Claro señor Malfoy – Draco sabía que la respuesta iba a ser positiva por parte del joven niñero de Zemir.

Sabía que podría conseguir cualquier cosa de ese adolescente enamorado con solo acercarse un poco, pero hoy no necesitaba que le consiguiese nada. Hoy mantendría la distancia.

Zemir ya preparado se subió a los brazos de su padre y le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

.-Dale esto a tu padre – Dijo metiendo el sobre doblado en uno de sus bolsillos

.-Sí, papi.

.-Y pórtate bien. Dentro de 15 días tienes que contarme muchas cosas, no quiero que vuelvan a castigarte ¿de acuerdo?

.-Sí, papi – Respondió el crío dejando que su padre le besara con fuerza el moflete.

.-He leído que hoy terminaba el mes de luto oficial por la muerte del señor Jefferson – Comentó dirigiéndose a Sergio mientras le entregaba al niño.

.-Sí, mañana las banderas dejarán de estar a media asta y se quitarán los crespones negros. Todos lo hemos sentido mucho, hay enfermedades que no perdonan – Suspiró con un brillo tembloroso en sus ojos.

.-Sí, el cáncer de pulmón es… terrible – ¿Tenía que tener un vago sentimiento de culpabilidad por alegrarse de esa muerte? No, pero se había jurado mantener las apariencias - ¿Y el señor Potter¿Cómo está él?

.-Pues… bien, sereno. Al principio no muy bien, y luego sufrió durante un par de días el mal ese desconocido que padece desde hace años… pero hoy le he visto tranquilo. Está haciendo planes, él no quiere sustituir a su esposo en política y creo que quiere irse al campo a vivir – El mal desconocido de Harry eran los celos como rejum, que sufría puntualmente al año. Harry los soportaba en la cama dopado a pócimas calmantes, bajo el cariño y la vigilancia de su esposo.

.-Me alegro de que esté bien. Bueno, iros ya o a Zemir se le enfriará el baño.

Cuando iban a entrar en la chimenea, el ruido, el humo y las cenizas anunciaron la llegada de otro visitante. Un hombre totalmente vestido de luto riguroso apareció en el umbral, ignorando las miradas de asombro comenzó a quitarse con suaves golpes las cenizas de la chaqueta. Sus ojos verdes brillaron ante los gritos de alegría de su hijo.

.-Hola cariño¿qué tal el fin de semana? – Le cogió en brazos sin mirar a ninguno más de los que estaban en la habitación, y le besó con cariño.

.-Bien… ¿Sabías que….?- Le empezó a relatar atropelladamente todo lo hecho durante esos dos días.

Draco había dejado de respirar… hacía cinco años, desde que lo apresaron, que no había visto a Harry en persona. Sí, en los miles de recortes que cuidadosamente guardaba, pero nunca en carne y hueso, esa era la sentencia a su traición…Y ahora estaba ahí frente a él, escuchando al niño contar sus batallas del fin de semana.

Sintió como las piernas le fallaban y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, volvía a respirar con cierta agitación y temió llamar la atención, aun no tenía claro si él tenía algún papel en esa escena. Optó por sentarse en silencio en la silla más cercana y esperar a ver qué pasaba.

.-Que cosas más lindas… ahora tienes que ir con Sergio a casa, tienes una sorpresa esperándote – Le dijo devolviéndole a los brazos del niñero.

.-Esto es para ti – Dijo el niño dándole la carta.

.-Gracias cariño, anda iros… Tengo un par de cosas que arreglar antes de volver.

.-Señor – Saludó respetuosamente Sergio.

Se volvió hacia la chimenea para despedirles con la mano, y cuando desaparecieron rasgó el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta. Draco, con gran parte de su seguridad de vuelta a su cuerpo, le seguía observando en silencio. Los años le habían sentado bien, 28 a punto de cumplir los 29. Los ropajes oscuros hacían que sus ojos resaltasen aún más verdes, y se había puesto un pendiente con un pequeño diamante en su oreja izquierda. Había detectado ese pendiente hacía dos años en una foto que venía ilustrando un gran baile en honor de un alto dignatario extranjero. Luego lo buscaría en su colección de álbumes…

.-Me parece una gran idea lo del puzzle, Zemir no es muy paciente y creo que tú eres la persona indicada para enseñarle esa cualidad– Por fin Harry levantó los ojos del papel y le miró. Draco notó como un calambre le recorría toda la columna vertebral – Te ves bien, Draco – Dijo ante el silencio de su interlocutor

.-Si… gracias Harry, tú también te ves… fantástico – Volvió a quedarse en silencio mirando al moreno.

.-Gracias… ¿estás bien?

.-Sorprendido. Creí que jamás volvería a verte tan de cerca – Contestó recuperando la compostura que casi había vuelto a perder cuando vio las esmeraldas fijas en él.

.-No mientas, sé que en cada celo mío te arreglabas y esperabas sentado en ese sillón por si te necesitaba.

.-Sí, lo hice… recé para que no fueras capaz de soportarlo, pero creo que mis oraciones no fueron escuchadas, aunque a Jeff le alegraría ver que eras tan fiel – Harry frunció un poco el ceño, el tono no le estaba gustando - Además… las otras veces lo entendía, pero hace unos días… ya eras viudo, esperaba que…

.-¿Insinúas algo? – No estaba dispuesto ni a enfadarse ni a dejarse engañar por el rubio.

.-No – Mintió sonando más irónico de lo que él hubiese querido.

.-Veo que hoy no es el mejor momento para hablar contigo – Reaccionó el moreno girándose hacia la chimenea, quería evitar un enfrentamiento – Mejor vuelvo otro día.

.-Perdona, no quería… - "Genial, lo eché a perder en tres frases" Pensó el rubio para sí – Harry, por favor. Empecemos otra vez ¿de acuerdo? – El moreno le miró de nuevo a los ojos, y no muy convencido decidió quedarse, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza.

.-Bueno, he venido aquí para hablar contigo de un tema importante… ¿Puedo sentarme o prefieres que me quede aquí?

.-No, no, por favor. Pasa y siéntate en el sillón o donde quieras… ¿quieres tomar algo? Puedo ofrecerte toda clase de zumos… infusiones… cualquier cosa sin alcohol, como ya sabrás – La ironía le había vuelto a salir sin pensar.

.-Para intentar disimularlo señaló a Harry un lugar en el sofá cercano a la ventana sonriéndole con amabilidad, si el moreno se daba la vuelta hacia la chimenea se tiraría a sus pies suplicando si hacía falta… pero no la hizo, el Gryffindor aceptó su oferta.

Dio una palmada y su elfo doméstico apareció al instante, éste hizo una reverencia a Harry que le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

.-Una cerveza de mantequilla estará bien, gracias Györ – Pidió el moreno con suavidad.

.-Trae otra para mí.

Guardaron silencio mientras aparecían las cervezas. Draco se había sentado en el mismo sofá para intentar acercarse más, pero aún así entre ellos quedaba un espacio. Era la primera oportunidad que tenía de estar con él en cinco años y no iba a precipitarse.

.-¿De qué quieres hablar, Harry?

.-He comprado una pequeña casita en la campiña. Quiero alejarme de la ciudad. Está cerca de Hogsmeade y tiene muy buena comunicación a través de la red flu. Me voy a llevar a Zemir allí.

.-Sí, lo sé, Sergio me ha comentado algo sobre el tema, pero yo podré seguir viendo a Zemir ¿verdad? – Instintivamente Draco había agarrado la mano de Harry que suavemente se soltó generándose unos segundos de silencio incómodo entre ambos.

.-Perdona yo…

.-Como te decía – Harry le ignoró, no quería que le pidiera perdón cada segundo - El ayuntamiento de Londres me ha ofrecido una suma considerable por estos terrenos para hacer un parque… recuerda que los muggles solo ven una ruina rodeada de jardines.

.-Si, lo sé, pero Zemir… ¿podré verle?

.-He pensado en quemar esta mansión, vender los terrenos y que te instales con nosotros allí – Al decir esto último Harry le miró directamente a los ojos - ¿Qué te parece?

.-¿Cómo? – No sabía si lo que acababa de escuchar era una alucinación o era cierto, así que intentó apaciguar la sensación de alegría que le invadía.

.-Hay una pequeña casa en el jardín, la podemos acomodar para que vivas en ella… - Draco se tomó un tiempo para pensar su respuesta, no era eso lo que esperaba.

.-No… no, no podría… estar tan cerca de ti y no tocarte… no tenerte… no Harry… prefiero seguir como hasta ahora – Ya no podía contenerse más - ¡Me volvería loco…! - Se puso en pié y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los recortes, las palabras comenzaban a agolparse en su pecho - ¿Sabes…¿sabes… cuántas veces he rezado porque todo hubiese sido una pesadilla, suplicando perdón por mi avaricia¿sabes cuantas veces he llorado hasta caer sin sentido por no poder sentirte? He dormido en la celda tantas veces por tener cerca algo tuyo que cuando se perdió tu olor y casi enloquezco… ¿Sabes que tonteo con ese… mocoso que cuida de nuestro hijo solo para que te robe pequeñas cosas y poder dormir abrazado a algo tuyo? – Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía devorado por un gran sentimiento de impotencia.

.-Sí, lo sé… pero ha pasado mucho tiempo… el amor no lo es todo en una relación – Harry sabía de sobra el sufrimiento de Draco, él había pasado por algo similar dos veces, pero esta última, había tenido a Jeff a su lado.

.-¡Pero es la base…! – Gritó desesperado – Dame otra oportunidad, pero dámela completa… Empecemos de nuevo… - Se acercó de nuevo a Harry que instintivamente se había puesto en pie - Deja que cada noche te haga el amor hasta que te olvides de tu nombre… deja que me levante junto a ti cada mañana… - Agarró de los codos al moreno acercándole más a sí - Déjame que te demuestre que he cambiado, que no hay nada ni nadie más importante que tú y Zemir en mi vida… - Harry dudó esquivando su mirada.

.-No sé Draco… no sé… me has traicionado tantas veces…

.-Sí lo sabes¡sí lo sabes! – Casi le gritaba… pero dándose cuenta de que Harry le respondía con una mirada amenazante suavizó su tono, y lentamente acercó el cuerpo de Harry cada vez más a sí – Por favor – Susurró – Harry… - El moreno volvió a desviar su mirada - Por favor… - Rozó con sus labios los del Gryffindor y al no encontrar resistencia se atrevió a besarlos.

Harry estaba envuelto en un mar de dudas. Estaba seguro de querer a Draco, pero no de que pudieran funcionar como pareja, por eso había buscado esa solución intermedia. Le había roto el corazón dos veces… Draco comenzaba a profundizar el beso, cogiendo confianza ante la no resistencia del moreno que se dio cuenta que si le dejaba seguir no habría marcha atrás.

.-No puedo Draco… no puedo… ya no somos tú y yo solos – Harry se apartó con suavidad. En ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta de que el mundo había seguido girando sin él.

.-Te juro que he cambiado… Beberé veritaserum si quieres…

.-¿Y qué, Draco¿Qué me dirás¿Qué me amas? Eso ya lo sé yo desde hace mucho tiempo. El problema no es ese… el problema es tu ambición desmedida… el amor no significa nada para ti.

.-Te equivocas he cambiado, esta vez he aprendido la lección… - Draco veía la duda en los ojos del moreno, pero sabía que esta vez no le convencería con ruegos - Pero vale – Dijo cambiando a un tono más serio - Si soy ambicioso se supone que quiero lo mejor ¿no¿quieres saber porqué estás a salvo de mi traición? Pues porque no hay nada mejor que tú en este planeta… Eres guapo, muy rico, muy poderoso política y mágicamente hablando y el único en el mundo que puede engendrar hijos míos… Dime ¿qué más puedo ambicionar? – Harry se quedó mirándole con los ojos un poco cerrados.

.-Y como buen Slytherin no admitirás un punto medio… - Susurró pensativo

.-Si crees más en mi ambición que en mis sentimientos, de acuerdo, me da lo mismo mientras me dejes estar contigo… piensa que eres el único que puede darme la posición que yo deseo… - Tal vez si Harry no veía peligros externos cediese… Si quería de vuelta al antiguo Draco Malfoy lo tendría.

.-Cierto… pero no lo voy a hacer – El rubio se sobresaltó, su última estrategia tampoco daba resultado ¿qué demonios quería Harry? - Una vez te dije que tendrías que hacer una elección… Si quieres esa alta posición política, te la puedo conseguir, no hay problema, pero no conmigo, ahora… si lo que quieres es estar conmigo, tendrás que renunciar a eso para venir a vivir a una granja aislada… Bien Draco tendrás que decidir qué es lo que más amas… no puedes tener las dos cosas. Sé que me amas pero no sé si esta vez lo suficiente. Si quieres tienes una semana para darme la respuesta.

.-No me hace falta… lo tengo muy claro – Con fuerza tiró de su brazo hacia él e intentó besarlo pero Harry no le respondió como esperaba.

Se apartó bruscamente del rubio en un acto reflejo de defensa ante el agarre inesperado. Giró sobre sí mismo dando la espalda a Draco que le miraba con sorpresa como se frotaba la zona dolorida. Respiró profundamente un par de veces para serenarse.

.-Parece que tu vida no ha sido estos años la novela rosa que venden los periódicos ¿Hubo nubes en el paraíso?– Susurró el rubio.

.-¿Tú que crees? Tuve que sufrir tu traición otra vez, tu pérdida otra vez y la vergüenza de ser tu rejum y no poder entregarme totalmente a mi marido durante años. Y sé que no querías, pero lo pagué caro… más de lo que jamás llegues a imaginar. Sobretodo, porque rompí el corazón a una persona que me amaba con locura y le trasformé en un loco sin corazón. – Respiró profundamente antes de continuar - Ojalá pudiera echarte la culpa de todo, Draco, para mí sería más fácil, pero no puedo, porque no sería cierto, de todas formas…da igual, da lo mismo, acabo de darme cuenta de que por más que corra mi pasado y tú siempre me alcanzáis… Estoy cansado de luchar.

.-No luches entonces - Se acercó lentamente y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros comenzando a darle un ligero masaje – Vamos Harry, esta guerra no la puedes ganar y lo sabes – Susurró en su oído – Seremos felices en esa granja… es hora de descansar… - "¡Sí!" pensó el rubio.

Harry se soltó con suavidad, medio hipnotizado por las palabras de Draco… Sabía que él tenía razón. Giró despacio y fijó sus ojos en los ojos grises que esperaban con impaciencia y sin disimulo. Se quitó la chaqueta del traje que llevaba, dejándola caer sobre una silla cercana, parecía que intentaba ver en lo profundo del alma del rubio, pero éste no notaba ninguna intrusión en sus pensamientos. Luego se acercó de nuevo hacia él y enredando sus dedos entre las hebras de los rubios cabellos siguió acortando milímetros hasta que sus narices se tocaron ligeramente. Draco no apartaba sus ojos de esas esmeraldas que brillaban con fuerza.

.-Te juro, Draco Malfoy, que como vuelvas a traicionarme… como me rompas el corazón una vez más, el trozo más grande que quedará de ti será del tamaño de un grano de café.

Draco reaccionó abrazándole con tal fuerza que casi no le permitía respirar.

.-Y yo te juro Harry Potter, que me mataré yo antes ni siquiera de pensar en traicionarte de nuevo.

El beso ansiado por ambos llegó en ese momento. Un beso que llevaba el deseo de cinco años separados. Sus labios, sus lenguas, luchaban por recuperar el tiempo perdido entre ambos, hasta que casi sin aliento se separaron.

.-¿Dónde prefieres firmar la paz? – Preguntó Draco recuperando algo de aliento y comenzando a desabrochar las mangas de su camisa, quitándose los gemelos. Harry levantó una ceja entre divertido y sorprendido, ese gesto hizo sonreír al rubio.

.-Creo que deberíamos despedirnos de esta casa en el único sitio de ella en el que fuimos felices… - Comentó como si hablase de algo casual.

.-Entonces… bajemos.

Casi corriendo el rubio llevó de la mano escaleras a bajo a su pareja, y sin pensárselo dos veces, le empujó sobre el camastro de la celda. Allí se deslizó entre las piernas del moreno y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo.

Harry le sacó la camisa con facilidad y pasó de entretenerse con los botones, tiró con fuerza haciendo que salieran disparados. Cuando puso sus manos sobre el torso níveo de su pareja, este se quedó quieto, casi sin respirar observándolas.

.-Merlín… que esto no sea un sueño… por favor

.-No lo es, te lo aseguro – Le respondió con la voz ronca.

Las manos de Harry le obligaron a inclinarse y besarle de nuevo. Entonces él deslizó las suyas bajo el jersey negro de cuello cisne que aún llevaba puesto el Gryffindor, y tras acariciarle las costillas, se incorporó un poco y se lo comenzó a subir despacio, besando las zonas que comenzaban a quedar descubiertas. Harry estaba impaciente, así que como pudo tiró del jersey hacia arriba y se lo quitó, sintiendo toda la piel del torso de su amante que sonrió, había cosas que no habían cambiado con el paso de los años.

.-Recuerda que este es mi territorio… aquí mando yo, no seas impaciente. ¿Dónde está el Harry frío de hace 5 minutos?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue que el moreno comenzó a besar su cuello y a acariciar con la punta de los dedos, la zona de piel que estaba bajo la cinturilla del pantalón. Disfrutó unos segundos de las sensaciones que eso le producían y luego retomó el control. Agarró las manos de Harry y las sujetó contra el colchón encima de su cabeza. Maldijo por no poder hacer magia como antiguamente, pero no se rindió y con una sábana comenzó a atarlas. El moreno sonreía, y para hacerle un poco más complicada la situación comenzó a mover ligeramente sus caderas arriba y abajo, de tal forma que sus miembros se rozaban. Draco gimió suavemente cerrando los ojos pero no se dio por vencido y terminó de sujetarlo.

Se incorporó sobre las caderas de Harry y le observó con una sonrisa entre pícara y victoriosa, que se le borró cuando el moreno con toda la facilidad del mundo se soltó del amarre.

.-¿Esas tenemos Potter¿Acaso crees que vas a librarte de gemir y suplicarme más? Estás muy equivocado.

.-Malfoy, como siempre hablas más que haces.

.-Te voy a dejar afónico… - Amenazó comenzando a besarlo de nuevo.

Harry sonrió en el beso y llevó las manos a los glúteos del rubio para sujetarlos con fuerza y al subir sus caderas arrancarle otro gemido.

Como respuesta a su ataque, Draco llevó los labios a uno de los pezones semi excitados del Griffindor y comenzó a besarlo, cuando lo rozó con la lengua y pellizcó al gemelo el que gimió fue Harry.

.-Así me gusta… ya sabes lo mucho que me pone oírte gemir.

.-Draco, por favor… deja de hablar ya…

Recorrer de nuevo los viejos caminos trazados sobre la piel de Harry resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que recordaba. Redescubrir marcas, zonas sensibles… Cubrió todas y cada una de las cicatrices, nuevas y antiguas, con besos suaves y dulces, mientras el moreno por fin se relajaba y se dejaba hacer. "Por fin te rindes definitivamente", ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

Volvió de nuevo sobre los pezones del moreno que había cerrados los ojos y había dejado descansar sus manos sobre el camastro. La excitación hizo que doblara las rodillas para apoyar los pies y buscar mayor contacto con el cuerpo del rubio. Este entendió el mensaje, y mientras bajaba besando el abdomen, empezó a jugar con sus testículos. Harry volvió a gemir, esta vez más bajito, pero arqueó mucho su cuerpo.

Los años de abstinencia no habían hecho mucho bien en ninguno de los dos, Draco notó que se excitaba con más rapidez, Harry a penas si le había acariciado y su erección estaba totalmente lista para entrar en acción, sin embargo el moreno iba mucho más despacio de lo que recordaba. Decidió darse prisa, y pronto, su lengua y su mano comenzaban a poner al moreno en el clímax que él deseaba.

Lo mejor es que se dejaba llevar por el placer que él le producía, Harry sucumbía al deseo de Draco sin retarle ni oponerse, pronto estaba listo para él.

Le preparó más deprisa de lo que lo hubiera hecho en otras ocasiones, pero su propia excitación le empujaba a hacer las cosas con rapidez. Hubiera deseado que Harry estuviera en celo para facilitarlo todo.

.-Harry, abre los ojos, mírame – El moreno obediente los abrió. En ese momento se introdujo en él – No dejes de mirarme, por favor – Suplicó mientras comenzaba a moverse.

Notó que el moreno estaba estrecho, como hacía mucho tiempo. Supo entonces que él también le había esperado, Harry tampoco había perdido la esperanza. Draco se dejó llevar sonriendo…

--- Fin y Gracias por leer ---

Aclaraciones: Y vivieron juntos, revueltos y felices. Bss. S.


End file.
